Kingdom Hearts:Rewrite
by AuthenticRose
Summary: 9 years ago, Hikari found herself at Destiny Islands with no memory of her life before. Growing up alongside Sora, Riku and Kairi their friendship is put to the test as their island was swallowed by darkness. Wielding a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade, Kari journeys to save the worlds from the oncoming darkness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OH MY GOSH! It feels so good to be back! Anyways, it is me, Miu-Baby under a new name and profile! I have a deviant account named AuthenticRose with some of my art of my Kingdom Hearts OC's so, please people...don't report me. I am begging you! I am sorry for leaving a lot of you hanging but I had a lot of personal issues but no one needs to know that. I did have a baby during my absence on the way though, what!? I am shocked cuz I am literally the most backwards person in real life and I can't keep a relationship for more than two months. It's not me, its the guys. haha. But yeah, I am six years strong in a relationship with my man who is also a Kingdom Hearts but not hardcore like I am. We have a two year old daughter who is going to be three but enough of that. I want you all to enjoy the FIRST! RE-WRITTEN CHAPTER! OF! *drumroll*...KINGDOM HEARTS!

~Prologue~

"Now, my dear. I want you to close your eyes and tell me what you see." A voice echoed through out the darkness.  
"I see nothing." Another voice, though childlike, responded.  
"Look deeper, now." The first voice urged.  
"Still nothing..."  
"Deeper." A small gasp of surprise.  
"I see it! A little light! It's dancing around."  
"That is the light in your heart."

"Oh, so...why do you want to show me this, grandma?"

"Come here, I have a story."/p

Long ago, all of the world was connected by a warm light. The people all loved the light, and soon, they began to fight for it. Darkness was then born. The darkness has swallowed many hearts and much light. Before long, it spread and the world disappeared. However, in the hearts of young children; there was still a small spark of light. Using this light, the children remade the world. Sadly, the world that was created, was not all connected. It is made of many small pieces. All of this was because the true light was still sleeping within the darkness. The true light was hidden behind a very special door. A door we named from our hearts...Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1: Through the Door

Pain and dizziness were the first two things she felt upon waking. The back of her head throbbed, and her vision was blurry at first. Once her vision settled, she found herself in a cavern. She rubbed her head, the pain still present. What happened? Her memory was drawing a blank. She can't remember anything that happened prior to her unconscious state. Where did she come from? Where and who is her family? Is anyone looking for her?  
"She stood to her feet, slightly stumbling and trembling in fear. She was alone. Her eyes searched for an exit from this dark cavern. She found it and took advantage of the opportunity, quickly leaving. She failed to notice a keyhole magically disappearing off a wooden door. Once she exited the cavern, the girl immediately shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness of the sun. When her eyes adjusted, she dropped her hand and took in the new world around her. She had found herself standing in a beach, The ocean was a clear sea foam green. The suns light glittering over the waters. There was a rounded isle above attached o a wood bridge. Occupying the isle is a palm tree containing star shaped fruit.  
She looked back at the cavern she came from, discovering it was hidden at the base of a large tree that took up most of the beach. Beautiful shrubbery and flowers surrounded it. The young girl ventured further on the beach, stepping into the shoreline. The sky was a clear blue. Birds sand and flew overhead. Amazed, she took in a deep breath of the salty air. She smiled.

"Look out!" She spun around only to be met by a ball smacking into her face. The collision as strong enough to knock her over into the water. Water splashed everywhere. She quickly scrambled out of the water, coughing the offending salt water out of her mouth. A boy around her age, reached up to her and picked up the ball.

"You okay?" He asked, clearly concerned for the girl. She went to glare at him but froze. His eyes...there was a light in them that she recognized. There were a deep blue, like sapphires. There were pure and beautiful. His brown spiky hair framed his face and highlighted his eyes better, making them very noticeable. All hostility quickly diminished into shyness. Her heart started to pound and her face was beginning to turn red. She opened her mouth to speak but was soon interrupted.  
"Sora!" A young girl with short red hair shoved the boy aside and looked at her. Again, that familiar tug! "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Now came along a silver haired boy, whose eyes matched the ocean around them. Sharp sea foam green eyes met hers. They captivated her, freezing her in place. She blushed once more and placed her hands on her face, not forgetting the sting the ball gave her.  
"Sora hit her with the ball!" The red headed girl wailed. The boy named Sora shot her a glare.  
"Did not! It was Kairi! He yelled.  
"Liar!" She shot back. The silver haired boy crossed her arms and sighed, shaking his head. The young girl giggled nervously.  
"I-I'm okay. My name is Hikari," She said with a smile. Kairi and Sora, along with the silver haired boy all smiled.  
"I'm Kairi, but you probably already know that!" Kairi beamed with her introduction. "This is Sora," pointing to Sora, who grinned. "And this is Riku!" She grinned at the silver haired boy. Hikari smiled at them ,happy to be meeting new friends. Her smile faltered a bit when she remembered her situation.  
"Where am I?" She asked the three.  
"Welcome to Destiny Islands!" Sora chimed. waving his arms out, gesturing the beach.  
"Where are you from?" Kairi asked.  
"I can't remember," Was Hikari's answer.  
"Where are your parents?" Riku asked. She shook her head no. "You don't remember anything at all?"  
"I don't/ I woke up alone in there," She pointed at the cavern's entrance.  
"Well, maybe you can live with me!" Kairi grinned, jumping up and down. "Until you remember everything at least. I'm sure my folks don't mind." Hikari smiled and allowed Kairi to take her hand, dragging her with them. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm new here too! In face just a few days aho and I also don't remember much."

~9 Years later~

The sun shone high and bright in the sky. The clouds were pure white and drifted lazily. Hikari stared up at the welcoming sky, smiling to herself. She has grown over the years living at the islands. Her golden brown kept short, barely touching her shoulders with her bangs swept to the right. Her eyes were the color of the current sky she was looking at. She wore a black sleeveless hooded jacket with a light blue frilled belly top and a regular black tank top underneath that hugged her hips. She wore shorts that were made of jean material. Her shoes were similar to Kairi's; they were slip on but black and grey. Her accessories were a black wrist band on her left wrist and a golden heart shaped locket around her neck.

Hikari stretched her arms high above her head and sighed. "It's almost ready!" She huffed. "Now to find Sora!" She turned and stalked along the beach, searching for the spiky haired brunette. Eventually, she found him sprawled across the beach sleeping. If Kairi found him like this, she'd have his head. She went towards him, intending to wake him, but instead she found herself watching him sleep. Eventually, she poked his cheek. He stirred but did not wake. She decided to sit beside him and watched the waves roll, bringing her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped underneath them. She always had a small crush on Sora. Possibly when they first met. She couldn't help but laugh at the memory.  
"Uggh," Sora groaned.  
"Hey!" Hikari jumped and Sora jolted awake. They both looked back to see Kairi standing there with her hands on her hips, smirking. "I knew you two were gonna slack off soon," She laughed.  
"That's not true!" Sora argued. "This huge thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow!" Kairi decided it was necessary to throw a rock at his head. Hikari couldn't help but laugh.  
"You sure you weren't just dreaming?" Kairi asked, bending to his eye level, her hands on her knees.  
"No, I wasn't! Or was I..." Sora furrowed his brows. "I don't know..." Sora began looking into space, deep in thought. Hikari rolled her eyes and stood, walking towards the shoreline.  
"Hey, Kari?" Kairi began. Kari has been her nickname for the longest time. "Have you remembered what your hometown was like before you came here?" Kari gave a small smile.  
"I still don't remember," She responded.  
"Nothing at all?" Sora piped in, back to reality.

"Nothing," She confirmed.  
Nine years ago, she came to Destiny Islands under mysterious circumstances. She, along with Kairi, suffered from amnesia. They tried everything they can from intense therapy to hypnosis to remember. Nothing worked. It pains her to know that somewhere out there she had a life before the islands. A home, a family and friends. All of it gone.  
"If you do remember, would you want to go back? Sora asked.  
"Well..."She paused. "I am happy here. I wouldn't mind to go see it," She said honestly.  
"Me too!" Kairi giggled. "I can't wait to see my world!"  
"I want to see your home worlds, too! Along with any other world out there. I wanna see them all!" Sora grinned.  
"Then what are we waiting for!?" Kari exclaimed.  
"Hey!" All three looked back too see Riku. "Looks like I'm the only one working on the raft," He gave a hopeless smile. Yes, the four have been working on building a raft for weeks now. The were nearly finished and soon, they will venture out into the ocean and see what it beyond the horizon. Kari didn't fail to notice that Riku holding a bundle of logs. While they were all goofing off; He has been working. She felt a bit guilty.  
"Hi, Riku!" Kairi gushed. You can practically see the hearts in her eyes. Kairi has always liked Riku, but he always treated her like a sibling, even when she makes it clear she wants more. Riku made his way to the three, tossing the logs over to Sora.  
"Whoa!" Sora gasped, falling over by the weight. The girls both broke into a fit of giggles as Riku stood in front of them with his hands on his hips.  
"And you two are just as lazy as he is," He smirked, his eyes flickering over to Kari. Kairi didn't fail to notice.  
"So, you noticed!" Kairi declared haughtily, placing her hands behind her back.

"Let's finish it together! I'll race you!" Kari grinned. Riku sighed as he just sat down beside Sora.

"Are you kidding?" Kari smiled at the three.  
"Go!" Kari yelled. Both boys looked at each other before sprinting, grins on both their faces. Kairi and Kari ran after them, laughing. This life was perfect. Kari couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

"The three had worked on the raft till it started getting late. They decided to stop early and take a break before heading back home. They met on the isle where the palm tree bearing the star shaped fruit laid. The fruit was called Paopou. There was a legend that said if two people shared the fruit, they will stay together for eternity. It was a very romantic legend for sure. The four friends watched the sun set, Sora and Kairi both sitting on the tree as Riku leaned against it with his arms crossed. Kari sat on the ground beside him, hugging her legs.  
"So..."Sora started, breaking their silence. "Kairi's and Kari's homes are out there, right?" Riku kept his gaze on the sunset while everyone looked at him, as if he knew the answer.  
"Could be," He finally answered. "We'll never know by sitting here."  
"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora questioned. Riku shrugged.  
"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Kari's attention strayed back towards the sunset, deep in thought. Could the raft really take them to another world? She looked up to the sky, seeing the stars coming out. As quickly as one appeared, it vanished. She squinted, trying to see it. maybe her vision is going bad? That was odd.  
"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked, placing her hands on her knees, looking solely at Riku. No one, but Kari, didn't miss the way Riku looked at Kari; Her gaze still on the sky with the breeze gently blowing her hair back. Kairi pouted and Sora raised an eyebrow.  
"I haven't really thought about it. It's just...I've always wondered why we are here on this island. If there are any worlds out there; Why did we end up on this one?" Kari finally looked back up at him, catching his gaze. He held his hand out to her, which she accepted. He pulled her steadily to her feet, but didn't release her hand. "Suppose there are other worlds. Ours is just a little piece of something greater. So we could hve easily ended up some where else, right?" Sora shrugged.  
"I don't know," Sora answered. Riku looked back at him, letting go of Kari's hand.  
"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go," Riku locked his gaze back to Kari, causing her to blush. His eyes were so intense and warm for her. They always gave her that feeling in her stomach. Kari noticed the glare Kairi was giving her. Sora seemed oblivious, as usual.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" She smiled, feeling awkward. Riku smiled back. His smiles always took her breath away, no wonder Kairi liked him.  
"It's all thanks to you." He said softly. "If you, and Kairi, hadn't come here. I probably never would've thought of any of this. Kari," Riku placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."  
"Heh, you're welcome," She beamed.

The group decided that it was time to head home. Kairi grabbed Kari and pulled her away from the boys. Oh no...  
"Let me get this off my chest," Kairi started, her voice sharp. Kari flinched as she noticed a hint of hostility. "I can't help but think you like Riku." Kari gasped, eyes wide.  
"What!? Why do you think that!?" She asked, her feelings clearly hurt. Kairi crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.  
"You two wouldn't keep your eyes off of each other, duh!"  
"Kairi, he is my best friend; Like you! You know that I have a crush on Sora and I wouldn't dare go behind your back! I am not that low." Kairi's posture relaxed and she sighed.  
"Well, I can't help but feel that I have no chance with him. The way he looks at you...I want him to look at me like that," Kairi pulled the red head into a hug.  
"I assure you. Riku and I are just friends. Nothing more. Just give it time. He'll come around." Kairi gave a smile.  
"Hey, Kari?"  
"Yeah?"

"You know you're my best friend, right? I'm sorry for attacking you like that." Kari gave a big grin. All was forgiven.  
"Let's go home and watch Night Terror 3."  
"What!? We watched it like a hundred times!" The girls both laughed.

The next day, Kari was just climbing out of her boat and onto the docks. She noticed that no one was present at the beach. She assumed her friends were on the other side of the island, working on the raft. Today was the day it'll be finished. She made her way to the other side and found herself stumbling into Sora and Riku fighting over what name the raft will have. Typical. She just ignored the two and made her way to the raft, searching for shells in the water. She heard Kairi yell at the two to race for it.

"The usual?" Sora grinned at Riku. He nodded. "Okay! If I win, I'm captain and if you win...?"

"I share the Paopou with Kari," He simply stated.

"What!?" Sora and Kairi gasped.

"Deal?" The winner shares the Paopou with Kari," He repeated.  
"Wait, Riku!" Sora tried to object but Kairi yelled for them to go.

Kari was out of earshot as she started working on a project. She was making a charm called a Thallassa Lucky Charm. Sailors used them for save journeys. She figured she'd make some for her friends. She saw Sora and Riku running towards her. She wen to say hello, but they ran right past her, shouting their apologies. She blinked and stared after them, then pouted.  
"What is up with them?" Kairi came up to her and sighed dejectedly.

"The winner shares the Paopou with you," She answered.  
"What!?" Kari exclaimed, looking at the red head in shock. Kairi didn't say a word as she walked away, getting to work on the raft. Kari blushed a deep red as she had seen that Riku was in the lead. Great!Of course, Riku won. Kairi refused to acknowledge Kari and Sora went off to get supplies. It was just Riku and Kari. She avoided looking at him and searched the water for more shells. She couldn't avoid him for long though...  
"Hey," She froze and looked back up at him, still bent in the water. She met Riku's calm gaze and those kicks in her stomach returned. She isn't going to deny that she had an attraction to Riku, but Kairi liked him and that was enough to keep a distance. "It..." He started and looked like he was struggling for words. "I just want you to know that it was a joke," He explained, a light blush staining his cheeks. The kicks in her stomach died as she felt the sting of rejection and embarrassment. She was glad he wasn't serious but still. She forced a smile.  
"It's alright, Riku," She replied. Riku relaxed and smiled softly at her.

Kari sat at the docks, staring out into the sunset. Along the horizon sat the main islands/ She wistfully leaned back, looking up at the stars. Usually, there were more out at this hour. She couldn't help but sense this feeling of dread. A part of her knew what it meant, but this more dominant part doesn't see anything wrong. Maybe it was her nerves. Tomorrow is the day they leave.  
"Mind if I join you?" She looked up to see none other than Sora. She blushed. This is one of the few moments she can ever be alone with him. They were always with their friends. Usually, when they are alone; Tidus, Selphie and Wakka would jump them for a game of Blitz Ball or to fight Sora. She scooted over so he can have a seat next to her. They were both silent for a while. It was killing her! _Say something stupid!_ She yelled at herself.  
"You know; Riku has changed," She blurted out and mentally choked herself. Of all things! Riku!? You bring up Riku!?  
"Hmm...What do you mean?" Sora asked. Oh God! He Hmmed her! He probably thinks she likes Riku!  
"Uh...well..." She wracked her brain to say something, but nothing popped her mind.  
"You okay?" He looked at her now, eyebrows raised. Then he laughed.  
"You're usually not this flustered. You're the one that's changed, Kari.  
"Maybe I did..." She mumbled to herself, placing her hands in her lap. _All of us may have changed_. "I'm just...I guess I'm just scared. I think as long as I have you guys by my side, I'll be okay. No matter where I go, I can come back here...with you, right?" Her eyes shifted to meet Sora's. He blushed and looked out to the setting sun.  
"Of course," He answered.  
"That's good..." Kari leaned against him, closing her eyes. She had a soft smile on her lips as she sighed. "Sora...don't ever change."  
"Huh?" He leaned his head down onto hers, his blush intensifying.  
"I just can't wait...once we set sail. It'll be an adventure I will never forget." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beginning of the End

* * *

Kari entered her bedroom, dressed in her pajamas, drying her hair with a towel. She found Kairi lounged across her chaise reading a book. Kairi seen her entered and closed the book, placing it beside her.

"I've been thinking," Kairi started.

"What's up?" Kari finished drying her hair and picked up a brush from her nightstand and sat beside her. She started working through the wet tangles from the bottom up.

"Riku," She replied. "It is obvious that he likes you..." Haven't they been through this?

"Kairi-"

"Listen, Kari..." Kairi snapped. Kari closed her mouth and listened to her friend. "It's obvious he likes you; so, I'm giving him up. It's just putting a strain on our friendship and I don't want to lose him as a friend," Kairi's eyes welled up in tears. Kari stared at her, unsure of what to say. "Kairi..." The red head shook her head and smiled a bit, wiping the tears off her face. "Anyways, what happened between you and Sora?"

"What!?" Kari gasped.

"Come on! You and Sora, alone?" Kairi waggled her eyebrows, obviously suggesting something beyond PG happened. Kari spluttered and blushed.

"Now, hold on! Nothing happened! We just talked and that's it!" Before Kairi can make another suggestive reply, a loud boom of thunder sounded outside Kari's bedroom window. The lights in her room flickered off for a moment before coming back on.

"Funny, the reports didn't say any storms this week," Kairi said, looking out the window. Kari nodded, looking out as well. They were leaving tomorrow and all of the sudden a random storm? Wait, did they remember to cover the raft?

"Did we cover up the raft by any chance?" Kairi gasped.

"No!" Both girls quickly got dressed and headed out to the other island.

* * *

Kairi and Kari soon found themselves standing on the docks, in the pouring rain. Dark clouds rolled threateningly over their heads as lightning shot through the sky. The winds were harsh as it threw their hair in multiple were drenched and freezing. Usually the storms would be humid, considering they lived on an island.  
 _This storm..._ Kari thought _...feels very familiar..._

"Okay, let's hurry and cover the raft. Hopefully it's not ruined." Kari looked at Kairi, who was shivering. She nodded and both girls grabbed each others hands and ran across the shoreline. They kept their heads ducked, avoiding debris flying around. "Come on!" Kari yelled over the howling wind, tugging Kairi's hand. They almost made it to the door that led to the other side of the island when out of nowhere, black ant-like creatures with beady yellow glowing eyes morphed out of the ground. Both girls froze and stared at the creatures with wide eyes. "W-what are those things!?" Kairi gasped. Kari quickly picked up a stick that was jutting out of the sand and held it out at the creatures. "Kari?" Kari bit the inside of her cheek, brows furrowing. Sora and Riku weren't the only ones that knew how to fight.

"Kairi, I need you to go find somewhere safe and hide. Don't come out till I say so, got it?" She didn't look at the red head to know that she nodded in understanding. "Go!" She ordered, pushing the red head back. Kairi did as she was told and ran, leaving Kari alone with the creatures. "Alright, freaks! Let's go!" Kari growled. The creatures jumped at Kari, claws out. She dodge rolled out of the way and swung the stick at one, only to have it phase through the creature. What!? She froze and dropped the stick. What are they? More phased out of the ground, surrounding her. Oh no! They jumped and the only thing she could do was cover her face with her arms, bracing for the attack.

"Kari!" She felt strong arms wraps around her and a rush of wind. She looked up, finding herself in Riku's embrace, standing on the bridge of the isle. "What are you doing out here!?" He snapped, causing the young girl to flinch.

"Kairi and I came here to cover up the raft but we were ambushed by those things." She explained. "What's going on, Riku?" She gripped his forearms, trambling. She was scared, no, terrified! If Riku hadn't came, who know what would've happened to her.

"The door has been opened," was all he said before letting her go. "Go get Kairi and come back here, we're leaving."

"What? Riku, what are you-" She silenced as he placed his lips on her forehead, his hand holding the back of her head. Her cheeks flushed as the kicks in her stomach went full on crazy. Riku just kissed her! Not exactly a kiss, but this is some kind of form of affection, right!? "Be careful," He murmured. "Get Kairi, now!" Kairi snapped out of her shock and raced off the bridge in search for Kairi. It didn't take long for her to find the red head as she was in the secret place, the cavern where Kari first woke up in nine years ago. She was standing infront of the mysterious door that was now decorated with what looked like a large golden keyhole. Has that always been there?

"Kairi! Kairi!" Kari called out for the girl, finding her with her head down. "Thank goodness you're safe, Kairi. I found Riku, he wants us to meet him at the Paopou tree-Kairi?" Kari tilted her head as she noticed that the girl wasn't responding to her. "Kairi, what's wrong?" Slowly, Kairi turned to look at Kari, her once bright blue eyes full of life, dull and lifeless. Every nerve in Kari's core froze as she watched the girl reach a hand for her.

"Sora..." Kairi murmured. Sora!?

"Kairi! Kari!" Kari looked back, seeing Sora coming up to the girls.

"Sora-Aaah!" The door suddenly threw open, a gust of black wind throwing the girls back. Kairi crashed into Kari and both girls phased through Sora, like unforeseen magic and casted away into darkness. "Sora!" Kari cried out, clinging onto Kairi's unconscious form.

"Kari!" Sora's voiced echoed out into the darkness.

* * *

In the darkness, Kari's cries echoed out. She sobbed and clung to Kairi, tears floating out of her eyes and into the abyss. What in the world just happened!? Where is Sora and Riku? Why wouldn't Kairi wake up!? So many questions rolled into the girls head that it gave her a migraine. She just floated there, crying, coming with no answers. "Kairi," Kari whispered with a broken voice. She placed her cheek on the red heads. Her skin was so cold. Is she dead? No! She can't be. "Kairi," She shook the girl lightly. Her head bounced back, her eyes still closed and lips parted slightly. "Please wake up, Kairi! I'm scared," Kari's lips trembled as more tears fell out of her eyes. The girl still didn't respond. "I wasn't there to protect you, Kairi...I'm so sorry," Kari buried her face in the girls hair, hugging her tighter. A faint light caught Kari's eyes as she looked to where it came from. Kairi's body gave a faint golden glow. Kari's eyes widened, seeing her body become transparent and sparkling away.

"Kairi! No! Don't leave me, please!" Kari became frantic, terrified of what was happening to her friend. Kairi disappeared, leaving Kari by herself in the darkness. Kari threw her head back and cried. "KAIRI!" She curled into a ball and sobbed. She had nothing. She was back to where she first started, nine years ago. Alone and scared. This time, no one was there to find her and make her feel safe. She was floating away into oblivion.

* * *

How long has she been floating in the darkness? She lost track of time when she fell asleep from crying so much, to wake up to find herself still alone. Is this the afterlife? Did Kari and her friends die in that storm? No, she can still hear her heart beat. "I wasn't...ready," Kari whispered, bringing out her lucky charm. Her Thallassa charm. Kairi made one as well, but Kari never finished hers. It was missing one shell.

 _What is most important to you?_

A voice echoed in Kari's mind. She gasped and looked around, seeing no one. Just the darkness surrounding her. "Am I going crazy? She whispered.

 _What is most important to you?_

The voice again. Kari gripped her charm to her chest and with out a second thought, her friends came to her mind. Sora, Riku and Kairi. They were the most important to her. As if her thoughts have answered the voices question,it continued.

 _Great power rests within you...It is up to you, however, to unleash it._

Power? She has power? Now she really is going crazy!

 _Awaken your power, Hikari. Wield the Keyblade!_

Gravity took over Kari as her feet landed on solid ground, a burst of light exploding beneath her feet. The force of the light gave a rush of wind, blowing her hair upward. Doves formed from the breaking darkness and flew around and off into the abyss, leaving her standing on a stained glass pillar. She looked around, observing her new surroundings. The glass was just white, nothing special. It was designed with a black framed, giving shapes. Like a mandalla. "Where...am I"

 _Wield the Keyblade...and awaken, Hikari..._

"What's a Keyblade?"

 _Wield the Keyblade..._

"I don't know how!" She grew impatient. She has no idea what the voice in her head was talking about. She has no idea what is going on!

 _Keyblade..._

"How!?" She snapped.

 _Awaken, Hikari!_

Hikari was suddenly thrown back, sliding near the edge of the pillar. She stared down into the abyss, her eyes wide. What in the...? She looked back and gasped. Forming out of the ground, a massive black mass with yellow glowing eyes. It stood tall, its eyes glaring down at her. It had a hole gaping in its chest in a shape of a heart. Kari trembled, staring in horror into the monsters eyes.

 _Awaken, Hikari!_

The monster swung its hand down, a pool of darkness flooding the white tiled floor. It surrounded Kari, wrapping around her arms and legs. Kari cried as she kicked and swunged her arms, trying to escape. It was no use as it clung to her body. Her vision was soon being engulfed as she was surrounded by darkness. No! No more darkness!  
"Sora! Riku! Kairi!" Kari cried out for her friends, reaching her hand out desperately. She felt a tug inside of her heart as a bright light shined from her hand, disintegrating the darkness around her. Her hand wrapped around a handle of a beautifully designed blade. The blade was a crystal white a light blue ribbon wrapped around it and jutting out a half heart shape on one side. The teeth of the blade was a silver crown, much like Sora's necklace. The handle was designed with angel like wings and a chain that contained a heart shaped symbol with three jutting spikes. She stared in awe at the blade in her hand, failing to notice that the light destroyed the monster.  
 _The Keyblade..._

"The way to light..." She whispered. That was this blades name...how did she know?

 _Are you ready?_

Kari couldn't understand, but this blade...it helped give her confidence. She knew that she will find her friends and that everything will be okay. "Yeah, I'm ready." A bright light engulfed her and she soon found herself standing in front of a fountain with two golden dogs looking at each other. They weapon in her hand was gone. She blinked and looked around. Where is she at now? How did she get here? Behind her there was a pair of large doors that read "1" at the top. Good place to start as made her way to the doors and tried to push them open, but they were locked. There was a large keyhole on the wall beside her. "Huh..." She ceased her pushing and rubbed the back of her head. "What now?" She noticed a set of stairs and another pair of doors. She made her way to steps and before she can grab the railing, she felt a brush of wind from behind her and a strong force hit the back of her head. She was immediately knocked out.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes Chapter 2! Hope ya'll enjoyed that one! As you have noticed, I changed up a few things! For one, I changed Kari's looks and outfit. No longer is she a Kairi double, god how unoriginal I was! But I had a reason back then but oh well. She has a new Keyblade, by one I made of my own! And it's name is a lot similar to Riku's Way To Dawn, don't you think? And I am adding more character development. I noticed how rushed the original was and I just want to add some more personality to my characters. For the whole series, I came up with let's see...at least seven stories for this series...WOW!That's a lot and I figured maybe combining some of them to make it one big story with multiple POVs or have several that are originally short stories and keep them as is. Anyways, I'm gonna type up chapter 3 and have some dinner! My hands are cramping so bad right now since I spent the whole day typing away... X3X**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I had chapter three done and ready till I had to take a break. Come back to my toddler deleting it. I was so upset that I had to rewrite it all but I fixed some parts and completely changed up the whole chapter. A lot of you liked the original and trust me, I liked it to but I couldn't help but noticed a lot of plot holes and the story didn't match exactly what I originally wanted. I try to keep close to the original but still make necessary changes. I plan to add extra things and characters in as well. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A New World**

Kari groaned and opened her eyes, finding herself laying on top of a bed. The room was red with paintings displaying strange markings she never seen before. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "You're awake," Kari gasped and looked up, seeing a young woman with long brown hair held up in a red ribbon, with bangs framing her face. She had emerald green eyes and a soft kind smile. In her hands was a glass of iced water, which she offered to Kari. She stared at the glass before looking back up at the woman.

"Who are you!? Where am I!?" Kari's tone was hard, but the woman seemed unfazed. The back of her head ached, reminding her of how she ended up here. The woman seemed to notice Kari's discomfort.

"I am sorry, my friend and I were looking for someone when you just appeared out of nowhere in the third district. She took it upon herself to knock you out before anything happened. I'm Aerith by the way," The woman explained, smiling."K-Kari..." She muttered. "Why did your friend attack me?"

"Well, you see...We saw that you had the Keyblade. That's who we were looking for, but strange...Leon said he already found the wielder and that it was a boy. But you're a girl." Aerith cupped her chin in her hand, obviously thinking. A boy? Could it be Sora or Riku?

"By any chance, is the boy named Sora or Riku?" Kari asked. Aerith shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I do not know. I just know that he too wields the Keyblade." She replied. Kari sighed and ran her hand through her hand. "Please, rest. You look like you went through an awful ordeal before arriving to town." Aerith insisted.

"You have no idea," Kari mumbled, remembering what happened to Kairi. "Do you know how I ended up here?"

"Because you wield the Keyblade, I will tell you. You're in another world. Before the Heartless attacked, all of the worlds were not connected and remained ignorant of each other. Those bridges that used to be closed are now open. I take it that the Heartless attacked your home?" Kari thought back to the events prior to coming to this world and instantly thought of the creatures that attacked them.

"Those little black creatures with the glowing eyes?" Aerith nodded.

"Those were the Heartless. Beings with no heart that attack relentlessly till there is nothing left but darkness. They will be after you especially because you wield the Keyblade and that is what they want. A strong heart that wields the weapon they fear the most. Tell me, before you gained the Keyblade; Did you try fighting them?"

"Uh, yeah. I had a stick and it just went through them."

"Only the power of light, or magic, can affect them. The Keyblade came to you at your moment of need."

"It came to me when I was lost in the darkness," As if on cue, Kari's blade appeared in her hand with a bright flash. It's modest weight and cooled feel gave her a type of comfort she didn't realize she needed. Aerith gasped and stared in awe.

"I never really thought I would see it in person." She smiled. "Now, you continue to rest and I will be back later. We are expecting some important guests that will help aid you on your journey," Without another glance, she left. "Wait!" But she was gone. "What did she mean by journey?" She pouted her lips and gave a grunt. Like she is going to rest when her friends are somewhere out there! She needed to find Sora and Riku. Together the three will find Kairi and find out what has happened to her. Kari hopped out of the bed and made her way out of the room and out into the unknown world.

* * *

Kari wandered the town, not having run into a single soul. Especially no Heartless. Hmmph, if she wielded the Keyblade shouldn't they be swarming her by now? She noticed that the heavy doors had numbers on top of them and remembered that Aerith said that they found her in the third district. She found herself in the first district.

"Geez, what a ghost town," Kari whistled, placing her hands in her pockets of her jacket. She walked down a small set of steps and grinned when she saw a set of doors that read "EXIT" on them. A way out! She ran towards the doors and before she can work on opening them, she heard metal clanking behind her.

It happened so fast, but in slow-motion. She turned her head back, searching for the source of the noise only to meet clawed like hands nearly slashing her face off. The clawed fingertips swished through her hair and grazed her cheek lightly. Her eyes met beady yellow ones and she knew instantly that it was a Heartless. It was different from the little ant creatures back on the islands, but the eyes said it all. It wore an iron helm, shielding its head and bore a heart shaped emblem on its chest.

"Ah!" Kari gasped and threw herself back against the door, away from the creature. Her Keyblade appeared in her hand, as if responding to the Heartless's presence. The Heartless flinched and jumped at her. Kari shrieked and blocked the creatures attack with the blade. It's clawed hand connected to the blade, only for a white barrier to form around the weapon and threw the offender back. Kari took the opportunity and ran. Her eyes trained on the first place she saw for refuge. The accessory shop. She scrambled up the steps and felt a jerk on her leg, causing her to fall.

"Ugh!" She grunted and looked down at her leg, seeing the Heartless holding onto her kicked her leg, trying to pry the creature off of her. "Let. GO!" She snapped throwing her hand at it's face. As she said that, a burst of light exploded from her hand and the Heartless disintegrated into ashes. A heart was left, floating up into the night sky. She watched the heart disappear, eyes wide and panting. What. Just. Happened!? Kari got back to her feet with a groan and made her way to the shop.

"Welcome to the-Oh, another kid," A disappointed sigh made Kari jumped as she entered the shop. She looked over at the counter seeing a gruff old man staring at her with his arms crossed. He was blonde with a set of goggles on top of his head and he had a permanent scowl on his face, absently chewing on a toothpick.

"O-oh...Um, sorry. I was just attacked out there and I just came here to hide. My name is Kari." Kari flushed in embarrassment and bowed before the man. Her adopted parents always taught her and Kairi to respect their elders, no matter what. The man chuckled.

"Well, take a seat, kid!" Kari smiled and obeyed, claiming a spot on a blue couch that sat in the corner of the store. She sighed and nodded her thanks. "Now, your name is Kari, eh? I met your friend, Sora, not too long ago." Kari gasped and shot to her feet.

"Sora!? Was anyone else with him, like another boy. He has silver hair and his name is Riku-"

"Calm your horse, kid! I'm sorry but Sora is the only one I met. Kept calling me gramps," He scowled. Kari sighed and looked down, disappointed. She was happy that Sora was here and hopefully looking for her but sad that Riku still didn't turn up. She was so worried about him. He saved her from the Heartless and she left him.

"W-was there a man named Leon with him?" Was Sora the other Keyblade wielder? If so, she made her way up here for nothing and had to back track her way to Aerith. She was pretty sure Aerith is sore with her for running off. The man nodded.

"Him and Yuffie took him to the hotel," He asnwered. Kari groaned and sat back down, running her hands through her hair. She knew it! Now she has to go back out there and face the Heartless. She doubt she'd make it out there alive!

"I never asked for this..."Kari sighed.

"Got no choice, kiddo! I take it you're the Keyblade wielder Yuffie told me about. Beggars can't be choosers. I feel for ya, being so young and all. Be careful out their, kid. Those Heartless are everywhere now that you're here." The man grunted, leaning on his elbows on the counter. "That Keyblade may be useful to fight them things off, but it's also a homing beacon for them things. Like, hey! Come and get your free meal ticket!" He waved his hands a bit and Kari chuckled a bit at the dark joke.

"All you can eat," She joked back, earning a chuckle from the man himself.

"Name's Cid, kid. You stick with us and I'm sure you'll do fine," He winked. Kari smiled and thanked him before leaving to find Sora.

* * *

It was a struggle, but Kari found herself back at the hotel. Heartless were swarming everywhere! She made it back to the room she first woke up in, only to find the place in disarray. What happened? Where was Aerith? Was the state of the room a result of a Heartless attack? She fisted her hands and groaned in frustration. Why did she leave? Aerith probably have gotten hurt because of her!

"If I hadn't have left..would the Heartless have attacked me?" But if she had stayed, she wouldn't be having this trouble looking for Sora! Sora...He was out there, possibly looking for her and Kairi. He needed to know what happened to the red head. Kari turned and left the room, unbeknownst to her, that she was being watched from an unknown figure.

She has already been to the first district, the hotel was in the second and still no Sora. All what was left was the third district, where Aerith said she found her. It wasn't hard to find the third district since all of the doors were labeled with numbers. She made her way down the steps and gasped as she saw Sora, standing in the middle of a clearing, looking lost. Tears threatened to free themselves from her eyes from the flood of relief she felt. He was there and he was okay!

"Sora!" Kari cried out to her long time friend, earning a look of surprise from the boy. Sora grinned when he realized it was her and before he can say anything, a duck and a dog crash landed on him. Kari squeaked in shock and covered her mouth with her hands. That gotta hurt! She stared at the new faces, confused.

The dog was black with droopy ears. He sported a yellow hat with a set of goggles atop of his head. He had bucked teeth that gave him a goofy look. He wore a long sleeved green turtleneck with a black vest. The duck was white and wore a blue hate decorated with zippers. A lot of zippers. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt that had several pockets with a yellow outline.

"Are you guys, okay?" Kari asked, bending down and placing her hands on her knees, looking at the three with concern. All three groaned in response, causing Kari to giggle. The duck and dogs eyes were rolling in their sockets as Sora struggled to breath from their combined weight. She noticed in Sora's hand was a blade much similar to hers. The teeth were shaped of a crown much similar to his necklace and silver. The handle of the blade was golden with a chain attached in shape of a mouses head. So Sora _was_ the other Keyblade wielder?

"Oh! The key!" The duck and dog both gasped, eyeing Sora's Keyblade. Kari gasped as she realized they can talk.

"We found it!" The duck beamed.

"That's great!" Sora groaned. "Do you mind getting off!?" They both apologized and climbed off of him. Kari grabbed onto Sora's arm and helped him to his feet, much to his appreciation.

"You okay?" She asked. Sora grinned at her and nodded, earning a smile from the girl. She found Sora and he was safe! She opened her mouth to ask him of Riku's whereabouts the ground started shaking. The four all lost their balance and struggled to stay on their feet. Sora grabbed Kari's arm, helping her stay up.

"What's happening?" Sora asked, looking at the duck and dog.

"Heartless!" The both cried out, pointing behind Sora and Kari. They both looked back, seeing all of the exits blocked with stone pillars and Heartless charging at them. Sora got into fighting stance, his Keyblade in both hands. Kari held her right hand out and summoned her blade, surprising the three.

"Another key!?" The duck and dog gasped, looking at each other.

"Kari? How did you-"

"Fight now, ask later!" She snapped and charged at the Heartless, slashing them away. The three looked at each other and nodded, following her lead. The duck wielded a wand sporting a wizards hat, using elemental magic. The dog sported a shield, covering his eyes as he charged. Sora stuck to the offensive while Kari stayed on defense. She eventually found herself back to back with Sora. She didn't realize how tired she was as she panted heavily.

"You alright?" Sora was panting as well. She nodded and swallowed hard, her throat dry.

"Yeah, you?" She asked.

"Yeah," He grinned.

Once all of the Heartless was gone, the four all looked at each other. Sora grinned, placing his Keyblade on his shoulder.  
"We make a good team!" He beamed at the three.

"Sure do!" Kari smiled, holding her hands behind her back. She is so relieved. She found Sora! She looked to the duck and dog. The duck coughed into his hand, clearing his throat. He opened his beak to say something but the ground started shaking again. All four were caught by surprised as a large set of armor fell from the sky and landed in front of them. The pieces shook and combined, creating one large suit of armor. It brandished the same symbol the soldier Heartless had. Without giving them a chance to prepare, the Heartless swung its arms at them. They jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting him. Kari summoned her Keyblade back, looking at Sora from the other side. Her attention went back to the Heartless as she watched its torso tilt, the bottom side facing her. Electricity started forming inside of it, forming a glowing ball.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that is it for chapter three! Hope you all enjoyed this one cuz I had some fun writing this! Suggestions and opinions are always welcome! I love to hear what you all gotta say!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I couldn't help but notice some typos in my chapters. When I find a way to fix them, I will but typing this story out right now is my main priority. But hey, did you notice stories cover? ^^ I drew that myself!I can't help but be kinda proud of this one. This is how I kinda imagined Kari as a Kingdom Hearts character, Nomura style. I usually draw in a manga style and it would be easier for me to draw her in that way but I'm kinda digging this style. I had to crop it in order for it to fix and I didn't have the right art materials to make it seem nicer. I didn't have the patience to do it professionally and nor will I ever. Anyways, chapter 4, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Guard Armor

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" It fired a beam of light at Kari. She narrowly avoided the attack, rolling across the ground.

"Kari!" She looked up too see Aerith with two other people on top of the stair way. "You must work together to defeat the Guard Armor!"

"Aerith's right!" The duck yelled out. The dog smiled back at her.

"You serious!? Have you seen what that thing can do!?" Kari exclaimed, waving her hand at the Heartless.

"You just gotta believe!" Sora grinned. Leave it to Sora to have that much faith! It's too contagious as Kari began to feel some confidence.

"Let's do it!" She smirked. The duck and dog continued their attacks on the Heartless's legs, trying to avoid getting kicked. The hands were detached from the torso, swinging wildly about to hit Kari and Sora.

"Thunder!" The duck yelled, waving his wand. A barrage of lightning came from above and struck the Heartless, stunning it.

"Got it!" Kari grinned and jumped onto the Heartless's lowered hand and launched herself to the Heartless's head, striking it with full force with the Keyblade. As if by chain reaction, the Heartless's body fell apart to the ground. They group made quick work of the arms and legs before the Heartless regained its consciousness and repaired itself.

"We were close!" Sora groaned, obviously wore out.

"Hey!" Kari looked over to the duck. He quacked and looked back over at her. "Can you do that again?"

"Uh...well..." He stuttered.

"Look out!" The Dog yelled. The Torso started to spin rapidly, moving in all sorts of directions. The group threw themselves to the ground, avoiding being hit. Just as quickly as it started, it stopped; realizing it wasn't making any solid hits.

"Now's our chance!" Sora yelled, running to the Heartless and jumped at it, swinging the Keyblade down. The duck and dog followed suit with their attacks. Kari whirled her Keyblade, hitting the Heartless spot on in it's center. The emblem that was displayed on the torso. From their combined attacks, the Heartless began to tremble. With a groan, it fell back, disappearing into black ashes. A large shining heart shooting off into the sky and disappearing with a twinkle.

* * *

"So, you guys were looking for us?" Sora asked, pointing to his face. Kari looked at Aerith and the two newcomers. Yuffie and Leon. Come for Kari to find out, Yuffie was the one who knocked her out. There was no hard feelings. She was claiming herself a self-trained ninja, sporting pixie cut black hair and brown eyes. Leon was more intimidating than the others. He had long haired brown hair and sharp blue eyes. The scar across his nose made him more intimidating, but behind his eyes showed a man who cared deeply. Even if he wasn't going to admit it.

"They too were seeking the Wielder of the Keyblade," Aerith explained with a nod of her head.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" The dog smiled. Kari and Sora exchanged looks.

"Maybe we can find Kairi and Riku?" Sora said in more of a question. Kari looked at the duck and dog and tugged Sora to her so she can whisper in his ear.

"I don't know. I know they helped us and all but can we really trust them? Like the dog said, other worlds! We will be going far away with two strangers!" She hissed. She noticed the duck and dog were both whispering amongst themselves.

"Sora," Kari and Sora jumped to look at Leon. He stood there with his arms crossed. "Go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends," He said. Yuffie and Aerith both nodded in agreement.

"I know it is a lot to take in, given the short time. They will help you, trust me." Aerith smiled.

"I guess..." Kari muttered, sort of unsure with herself. She wants to go out there and find Riku and Kairi, but still...She did not know these two.

"You can't come looking like that!" The duck waved a finger in Kari's face. She blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"No frowning! No sad faces!"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" The dog stated proudly. Kari smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh, yeah? I don't know how I can top your friend here," She waved over to the duck, who quacked at her and crossed his arms, tapping his webbed foot.

"Happy?" Sora questioned, hanging his head. Kari smiled, earning nods of approval from the duck and dog. She looked over at her childhood friend, seeing his head still down.

"Sora?" He picked his head up, grinning so wide you could see his gums. His smile looks...forced? Everyone stared at him in silence, eyes wide. Kari, however, broke the silence when she snorted out a laugh being followed by the duck and dog. Everyone, including Sora, started laughing.

"That's one funny face!" The dog laughed.

"Haha, Okay! I'll go with you guys!" Sora grinned, having his mood picked up.

"Me,too!" Kari saluted.

"No way!" Sora snapped.

"And why not?" Kari glared at him.

"It...it's too dangerous and you'll only get in the way!" Is he serious?

"Sora. Just like you, I'm a Keyblade wielder! Riku and Kairi are my friends, too. Whether you like it or not, I'm going!" She crossed her arms, pouting her lips out. Sora sighed, knowing she was right. It wouldn't be fair for her to sit around when she had friends she needed to find as well.

"Fine!"

"Thanks, Sora." Kari smiled and looked at the duck and dog. "Now we have that settled, I think we're over due for introductions." Everyone nodded.

"Donald Duck," The duck smiled, placing his hand in the middle of their circle.

"The name's Goofy." The dog said next, placing his hand on top of Donalds.

"I'm Sora," Sora followed suit.

"Kari," Kari smiled and placed her hand on top of the pile.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy said as they all threw their hands up in the air.

...

...

...

 _And that's how it happened...The beginning of the end. Who would have thought that the greatest time of my life...was going to be the last?_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for a short chapter. I was kinda having a hard time writing this one out. Not the best but fight scenes are not my thing! I promise that it will get better later on!**


	5. An Explanation

**Okay, so some people have been asking me about my story and what changes I have made and what I'll list off the questions and answer them the best I can WITHOUT giving away spoilers to the changes I have made.**

 **So Question #1) Where can your original story be found?**

 **Okay, my old account on here is called Miu-Baby. The original story can be found and to long time readers, some of you would know me as SleepingMemories from what used to be Quizilla. The site is gone so dont bother looking it up.**

 **Question #2) Isn't Kari and Kairi sisters?**

 **Indeed, they were sisters, and in this story...hmm. Both the girls still lived and grew up together. I am trying to not give any spoilers, but I did make some decent changes to their relationship.**

 **Question #3) Is Kari still a princess?**

 **Oh geez. I know in my original story, Kari took over Kairi's role as princess but then that left a HUGE plot hole in my story which I will fix! I have so many ideas that'll tie together and make sense. Of course, I am still open to ideas. I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

 **Question #4) Will this be SoraXKari now?**

 **A lot of people asked me this in PM. I don't exactly know. I'm making changes but I haven't gotten that far into the idea. So...maybe? We'll see.**

 **Question #5) Will Kari live this time? Please let her live!**

 **Like I said, I am making changes and cannot spoil this story. As you all remember, Kari just died with no explanation in the first story. It was really sad because Kari was my most favorite character.**

 **Question #6) How many changes are we talking about?**

 **A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Before Dream Drop came out and everything after that, I had the whole story panned out before giving up. I didn't have Kari's whole story thought through as well.**

 **Also, I will be updating once a week now. Mostly on Saturdays. My vacation has ended and I go back to work tomorrow SO dont freak on me, guys! I am after all a hard-working mom. I have my priorities, but I will keep working on this in my free time. The reason I didn't post yesterday or today was because my little girl has been sick so hopefully she's better enough for daycare tomorrow. Anyways, my lovely readers! A lot a lot a LOT of love to you all! Have a good week and I will see you all on Saturday!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Down the Rabbit Hole!**

 **A/N: So, I am a few days late. Sorry, my fiance didn't pay the internet bill and it took me a whole day of nagging for him to get it paid and back on.**

* * *

The next day, the group of four embarked on their journey. From what Leon and the others explained, the fate of all worlds rested in their hands! Out there, a terrible darkness is leading the creatures called the Heartless to other worlds and destroying them. People in those worlds either end up in worlds in between light and darkness, like the town Kari came to know as Traverse Town, to take refuge. Or they end up as Heartless as well.

Kari's mind instantly drifted to Kairi's and her lifeless state before disappearing. Did it take a while for you to become a Heartless, or was it instant? Sora explained to everyone that when he first arrived to Traverse Town, he saw a man get his heart taken and instantly turn into a Heartless. Did Kairi even lose her heart or was it something else? Speaking of hearts, Kari felt hers tighten up with guilt and worry. _Kairi...where are you?_ She sighed and stared out of the dome shaped glass window of their ship, watching the stars they fly past. A gummi ship, Donald called it. Sora decided to call it Highwind. She gave a small smile to herself, knowing that was the name Riku wanted to give the raft. Just the thought of him as well sent her emotions into hyper drive. WHAT were her feelings for Riku, anyways? She couldn't help the blush that stains her face as she thinks back on the kiss he gave her before the islands were gone. She remembered Kairi say that it was clear the both of them had feelings for each other, or mainly he has feelings for her. Does Kari like Riku more than she likes Sora?

Kari shook her head, blushing. Here she was thinking on the boys of her affections when she has more important matters to worry about. Oh, I dont know like the fate of the worlds laying in her hands. She really shouldn't have to worry over such things! She's fourteen for crying out loud! She needs to be worrying over tests and sports! She needs to think about dating and dresses for dances. Normal things! Up until twenty four hours ago, her life was normal...

"We just had to build a raft..." She muttered, resting her cheek in her hand while her elbow was propped up on the armrest of her chair. Maybe if they hadn't made a raft to leave their world, none of this would have happened. Is this karma? Ughh! She needed to get a grip on her mind, but it's hard to when everyone in the ship was asleep besides her. She didn't have anyone to talk to at the moment. She shook her head in frustration.

"You okay?" Kari looked back, seeing Sora stretching in his seat beside her. He rubbed his eyes with the back of one hand while stretching his arm above her head. He had one eye open, looking at her. All of the thoughts plaguing her mind left her as she was now distracted. She smiled and placed her hands on her knees, swinging her legs back and forth. Her feet barely touched the floor due to her shortness.

"I couldn't sleep," She replied. "I've just been sitting here watching the stars and thinking."

"About what? You kept grunting and looked pretty aggravated," Sora slouched in his seat, crossing his arms. Kari blushed and scratched her temple. Oh geez..She can't tell him that she having trouble deciphering her feelings can she? No! She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, well. Just thinking about home and the raft. Also, thinking of Kairi and Riku and wondering what they're up to now," She half lied. Sora seemed to have bought it as he nodded his understanding.

"I'm sure they're looking for us as much as we are looking for them!" He grinned, ever so confident. Kari couldn't help but give him a wide grin back. How could she not, he was contagious!

* * *

"Look!" Kari pointed out the window, an upcoming world coming into view. The world looked like a checkers board with a castle filled with rose bushes. "It's cute!" Kari smiled.

"I can't wait!" Sora grinned. Their first world! Hopefully Kairi and Riku were down there.

"Okay, before we go, you must know!" Donald squawked. Kari and Sora looked at him, letting him know they were listening. "You must not let anyone know that we are from another world, got it!" The two teens nodded their confirmation.

"Come on!" Sora grinned, grabbing Kari's hand and running out the ship. Kari's eyes were wide. Did he just forget that they did not land yet!

"Sora!" Kari cried, grabbing Goofy's hand and hoping he'd help pull them back into the ship. He didn't. Instead he grabbed Donald and now all four of them were free falling into the world below. They all fell at great speed, screaming and seeing their lives flash before their eyes till gravity did a 360. They slowed till they were floating safely into a hole. They released each other, Goofy enjoying the ride as he relaxed.

"This isn't so bad," Goofy smiled, placing his hands behind his head. Kari clutched both hands to her chest, trying to will the erratic beating of her heart to calm. She shot Sora a glare, but ended up laughing as he was doing somersaults. Donald was following behind, acting like he was swimming.

"This is really fun!" He grinned.

Kari took her time examining the world they entered, seeing furniture and knick knacks built into the walls. Some of them were even upside down, like a piano and its stool she just passed. This world was strange, but pretty cool. The group finally made their way to a safe landing.

"Well, we're here. What now, Donald?" Kari asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Before Donald can answer, a white rabbit in a red waist coat hopped onto Donald's head and went running past them.

"Oh dear!' The rabbit cried. "I'm late! I'm late for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He ran down the hall and shut a door behind him. The group just stared after the rabbit, confused.

"Okay..." Was all Kari can say over the little scenario.

"What was that?" Sora asked, pointing his thumb over to the direction the rabbit ran to.

"A white rabbit," Kari stated the obvious, chuckling to herself when she received a glare from Sora.

"You know what I meant!" He huffed, placing his hands behind his head.

"Let's follow it!" Donald said, running to the door. His face was flushed red from anger.

"Hey! You better not hurt the poor thing!" Kari yelled, chasing after the duck.

"Never! I just want to treat him to a knuckle sandwich," Donald grinned.

"And I'ma give you a black eye if you do!" Kari waved her fist.

"Phooey!" Donald waved his hand at her and opened the door. Upon opening the door, he discovered that there was another right behind it, and another and another. Donald squawked angrily, throwing all of the doors open. Kari and Sora snickered behind him while he threw his tantrum.

"I only saw the rabbit open one door, Donald. How'd you do that?" Goofy asked, smiling.

"It's not me!" Donald snapped. After finally opening the last door, a small one at that, the group crawled through. They entered a room that was too small for all of them to fit. It had pink wallpaper with furnishings part of the design. A fireplace and bed took up most of the space. A small round table was placed in the center and another but smaller door with a golden door knob by the bed.

"Where did he go?" Donald grumbled.

"Geez, what is it with ducks and rabbits? Can't you two just share Easter?" Kari groaned.

"What's Easter?" Goofy asked.

"Look! He shrunk!" Sora gasped, pointing at the floor. Everyone looked down and indeed, he did shrink! They watched him go through the tiny door.

"What was he late for?" Kari wondered as she bent down to examine the door. "And how did he get so small?" Sora asked.

"I beg your pardon, it isn't that he's too small. You're simply too big!" The door knob opened a small pair of eyes looking directly at the group. Kari jumped back, bumping into Sora, who bumped into Donald and Goofy. The group all fell to the ground, crying loudly in surprise. Okay! Talking animals she can deal with! But talking doors!? Come on! The door winced at their loudness.

"You don't need to be so loud! If you want to pass, simply take that bottle on the table over there. Hurry up about it. I don't have all day, for you see I am trying to sleep."

"Good morning!" Goofy smiled, giving a small wave.

"Good night," The door knob yawned.

While Goofy and Donald were investigating the door, Kari and Sora went to the table. There was a small cake with icing that said 'EAT ME' and a small pink bottle with a label saying 'DRINK ME'.

"Hmm, should we?" Kari looked at Sora, arms crossed.

"We want to see what the rabbit was late for, right?" Sora shrugged, taking the bottle.

"Be careful," Kari warned, feeling nervous. Sora grinned and drunk the contents of the bottle. The group was surrounded by a cloud of pink smoke. Kari covered her eyes and felt a shift in her.

"Oh, wow!" She heard Sora gasp. She looked up, finding herself under neath the table. She looked around in amazement. They shrunk to the size of mice!

"Curiouser and curiouser," She whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now then!" Donald turned to the door, only to see the door knob fast asleep. "Hey!"

"He's asleep," Sora stated the obvious.

"Hey, where's Goofy?" Kari looked behind her, searching for their smiling friend.

"Over here!" Goofy called out. They looked in the direction of his voice, seeing him under the bed. He was jumping up and down, waving his arms. "I found a hole that can get us to the other side."

"Awesome, Goofy!" Kari laughed as the trio raced over to him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Alice In Wonderland**

 **A/N: I feel awful, you guys! Seriously. I took a personal hiatus. A lot of crazy family drama just kinda put me in the pit of despair and now my little girl is sick and has to miss daycare all week, so I am a stay at home mom for now. So I will take this writing seriously for the next few days and spoil all of you! I also became inspired to write a story inspired by the animes of Munto and Inuyasha. Everything is all original characters, but its kind of like a 50 shades of grey deal. A fanfiction of an original work. I named it either Curse of the Blood Moon, or Namie of the Red Moon. I already have the first chapter down. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

As they stumbled down the dark hole, the group finally managed to reach the end. It felt like they were walking forever! Kari's legs were throbbing from the abuse. They squeezed out of the hole, finding themselves in a vast maze decorated with red rose bushes. "Oh, wow!" Kari gasped in awe. Kari fingered the roses lightly, only to have red paint stain her fingers. "Huh?" She rubbed the paint in between her fingers, seeing underneath the red pain on the rose petals, the flowers were actually white. "Who would paint white roses red?" Sora questioned, tapping the roses with his fingers.  
"Odd, isn't it?" Kari hummed in agreement.  
"Come on! We got to find that rabbit!" Donald yelled, running off.  
"Wait up, Donald!" Goofy hollered, chasing after the duck. Kari and Sora shrugged and followed suit. Eventually, the group found themselves coming upon what seemed to be a court trial. There was a bench where the judge would sit, occupied by a rather large woman in a black and red dress, holding a heart shaped scepter. At the podium was a young girl in a blue dress with a white apron and stockings. She had a long blonde hair held back with a black head band. Kari was more amazed that there were guards surrounding the area were indeed cards. Hearts, spades, diamonds and clubs. "There he is!" Donald screeched, pointing up towards the front of the court room. Kari and the others looked to see the Rabbit running up to the stand, trumpet in hand. Once he reached the top, he cleared his throat and blew into the trumpet.  
"Court is now in session!" He called out. The blonde girl gasped.  
"I'm on trial? But why?" She asked in a small shy voice. Kari eyes landed on the girl and she couldn't help but feel that constricting pull in her heart. There was something about this girl. A lot like Kairi...

 _~Flash back~ **9 YEARS AGO, 3 WEEKS AFTER ARRIVAL**_

 _"Hikari!" Hikari looked back, seeing Kairi make her way towards her. She stood at the entrance of the cavern she woke up in. The kids called it the secret place because of how well hidden it was. "What are you doing?" Kairi asked, placing her hands behind her back._  
 _"I was gonna explore the secret place. I think if I go in there, I might find something," She replied._  
 _"You think that something will help you remember?" Kairi smiled. Hikari shrugged._  
 _"I don't know..." Ever since coming to the islands, Hikari struggled to fit in. Sora, Riku and Kairi took to her naturally but the other kids didn't seem to. Tidus especially liked to bully her and Selphie didn't like that Kairi already proclaimed her as her best friend. Riku says they were just jealous of her and eventually they will see how great she was. But what was so great about her? Sensing Hikari's depression, Kairi took her hand. The contact made Hikari gasp, feeling a sharp string of electricity in her being. She looked at the red head, seeing she didn't notice a thing. Or she tried to ignore it. "I can help you," Kairi smiled. The light in her eyes shined, showing the pureness of her heart. Hikari stared at the girl, trying to place her finger on why her light was oh so familiar to her? Could it be that Hikari knew Kairi before they both lost their memories? Why didn't she notice it before? Hikari smiled and shook her head._  
 _"Maybe another day," She replied. "Let's go see how Sora is doing,"_  
 _"He's lucky! He got ice cream!" Kari grinned._  
 _"If you want ice cream that bad, why don't you get your tonsils taken out too?"_  
 _"I'll pass!" Both girls laughed as they made their way to the docks._  
 _~End Flashback~_

Kari shook her head and focused on what was happening before her now. "This girl is the culprit! No doubt about it! The reason all of you may ask? Be cause I said so that's why!?" The woman holding the scepter yelled out for the whole court to hear. The guards all muttered amongst each other. Kari noticed that the woman was wearing a crown upon her head. She must be the queen of this world.  
"That is so unfair!" The girl cried.  
"Have you anything to say in your defense?" The queen asked in a sickly sweet voice, batting her eye lashes.  
"Of course!" The girl placed her hands on her hips. "I have done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be the queen but that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!"  
"You dare defy me!" The queen yelled, making the girls hair fly back. The girl gasped and covered her face. Kari's eye twitched in anger. How dare she treat a child so horribly! Even if she did something wrong, she is still a kid!  
"We need to help her," Kari said, forming her hands into fists. Sora nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, but the..." Donald started but trailed off, scratching his temple. He was obviously conflicted with the situation.  
"We're outsiders. So that would be muddling," Goofy reasoned. "Meddling!" Donald corrected.  
"And that's against the rules," Goofy finished. Kari rolled her eyes.  
"And rules are meant to be broken for the right reasons!" She replied, crossing her arms.  
"The court finds the defendant...GUILTY! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." Wait, what!? Kari gasped. That would certainly not be the work of a child! There was only one creature vile enough to steal a persons heart and it was the work of the Heartless. "Off with her head!"  
"No! No! Please!" The girl begged, her hand clutching her chest, tears filling her eyes.  
"Hold it right there!" The room was silent as all eyes fell onto Sora who made his way up to the stand. He stood before the girl, arms out as if to protect her.  
"I told you not to meddle!" Donald quacked, jumping up and down, waving his arms.

"Oh, shut up!" Kari scoffed, placing her foot on the ducks head.  
"Why you!" He raged, his face turning red. Kari only laughed. The queen stared at the odd group that dared to interrupt her court.

"Who are you?" The queen asked calmly before breaking into a fit of rage. "How dare you interfere with my court!" Sora jumped back a bit, but held his ground. The girl looked up at him with wide eyes, her cheeks slightly pink. Uh oh, Sora. Looks like someone has a crush!  
"I'm sorry but you got the wrong culprit!" Sora replied confidently. "Sora, always gotta be the hero!" Kari sighed, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Nonsense! Do you have any proof?" The queen asked smugly. Sora rubbed the back of his neck. He obviously didn't think ahead.

"Well...no but-Hey!" Sora was pushed off the stand by the guards. They grabbed the young girl and dragged her to the Judges stand, a large birds cage appearing in thin air. She was tossed inside, the door locking. Kari caught Sora before he fell to the floor, her hands under the pits of his arms. Kari huffed as she tried to hold his weight.

"Your majesty!" Kari yelled, getting the queens attention. Sora gained his balance and stood beside Kari. "Please, let us find some evidence to prove that she is innocent. Like they say, she is innocent until proven so!" Kari growled out the end, a touch of hostility.

"Fine then!" The queen snapped. "I'm up for a game. Find me evidence to prove Alice's innocence. Fail and it is off with all of your heads!" She grinned. Kari glared hard at the woman before looking at the girl whose name was now Alice.

"I will get you out of there, Alice!" Kari vowed, earning a smile from the child.

"Thank you!" She wept, dabbing her wet eyes with her apron.

"This is why we don't meddle!" Donald snapped, glaring at Kari and Sora.

"She could have died, Donald!" Kari snapped back, waving her arm towards the courtroom they just left. They all stood in a valley of tall grass and large mushrooms. They were still tiny. They flowers were taller than them.

"Isn't it our job to protect people?" Sora piped in, his hands behind his head.  
"From Heartless! Now, thanks to you two we are going to lose our heads!"  
"Donald, you obviously don't have a compassionate bone in your body but if you looked at that girl and saw what I seen; you'd be trying to help her too," Kari growled and kept walking.

"Kari, wait up!" Sora yelled after her.  
"Gwarsh, Donald. Kari was kind of right. She is only doing what she felt was right. Alice is after all a child," Goofy said, rubbing his nose. Donald huffed and crossed his arms.  
"Still should've followed the rules!"

Kari huffed as she pushed her way through the tall grass. She met herself at the base of a tree that towered way above her. She can barely see the branches.

"Kari!" She looked back to see Sora. She gave a small smile and a wave. "Let's go back to Donald and Goofy,"He suggested and held his hand out to her. Kari shot him a hard look.

"Like I wanna go back to that...that. Ugh! I don't even know what to call him!" She groaned and sat on a rock. "Sora, let's just find the evidence all by ourselves. We don't need them telling us what to do and breathing down our necks," Sora sighed. He wanted to say she was right, but he knew she was dead wrong. They both needed them and she knew it too. She was just mad at Donald for not caring what happens to the young girl. Alice, was it?  
"Kari. I know you hate being proven wrong, but we do need them. They have the ship that can help us find our friends," Sora squatted down to her level, his arms resting on his knees. "Look, if Donald says anything again. I'll set him straight," He grinned. Kari gave a small laugh and smiled a bit.

"I guess you're right," She relented. There was really no use to arguing with him at this moment. Still doesn't mean she's no longer mad. Pushing her feelings aside, they have to focus on the task at hand. Evidence to prove Alice's innocence!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Keyhole A/N: So, I am quite proud of the last chapter. I added a brand new scene and more depth to Hikari's story. Last chapter, I have revealed that Kari has a connection to Kairi and she feels the same pull to Alice. I would love to hear what ya'lls theories can be since I have said before, I am changing a lot of things. The original version of the story left so many plot holes that didn't add up to the original Kingdom Hearts timeline. These new changes will make so much more sense. And I do insist, please! Give me some feed back, opinions. I want to hear your thoughts. Anyways, as always. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

As Kari and Sora made their way back to Donald and Goofy, they were not surprised to be ambushed by Heartless. It was wave after wave of Heartless that the two finally met up with their comrades. They too were fighting off an onslaught of Heartless.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked while slashing away several Heartless that made a jump at him.

"If Kari didn't run off, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Donald quacked angrily as he waved his wand, a wave of thunder striking down on their enemy. After the enemy was dispatched, Kari had enough.

"The nerve!" Kari growled, glaring at the duck. Her cheeks flushed red from anger. "Who do you think you are duck!?" She yelled, pointing her keyblade at Donald.

"Kari!?" Sora yelled, grabbing her wrist. What has gotten into her, she is usually never one to let her emotions get to her.

"Who's side are you on, Sora!?" Kari snapped, glaring at the teen now. Sora jumped back, holding his hands up.

"Who indeed," The group jumped, their eyes scanning the area for the new voice. "Poor Alice; Soon to lose her head and not guilty of a thing!"

"Show yourself!" Sora called out, keyblade ready. The voice only responded with laughter. Sora growled in annoyance. "Hey! If you know anything that can help us, spill it out!" With a burst of purple smoke, there sprawled out on a boulder before the group, was a grinning cat. He was pink with purple stripes.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers...but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat...all lie in darkness," Just like that. As soon as he appeared, he disappeared.

"Wait!" Donald yelled out, but he was already gone.

"All lie in darkness?" Kari tilted her head, confused. Is it a riddle?

"Should we trust him?" Sora asked.

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide," The cats laughter echoed out around the group.

"We need to find that proof and fast," Kari said to the group. The three nodded in agreement, deciding to put the earlier tension behind them for now.

* * *

After searching through the forest, upturning rocks and giving flowers their potions. The group was still empty handed. "How can we find the evidence if there is none to be found?" Sora groaned and collapsed onto the ground. The trio groaned in agreement. As if an unseen force heard Sora's complaint, a pink box appeared in the middle of the group. The group jumped in surprise.

"Is...is this what we needed to prove Alice's innocence?" Kari wondered, picking up the box cautiously.

"We won't know unless we open it," Sora said, reaching for the lid. Kari moved the box out of his reach.

"Hold on, Sora! Don't you find this sort of suspicious? What if this box has a trap inside it? Like a Heartless?" Kari lectured.

"If it has a Heartless inside it, wouldn't it have jumped out and attacked us by now?" Sora countered.

"He is right, Kari," Goofy said. Kari looked at the three boys and sighed, knowing when she's out numbered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," She mumbled and placed the box down, flipping the lid with her foot. As soon as it was opened, without a moment of hesitation, a Heartless sprung out. It paid no mind to the group as it made way towards the direction of the court yard.

"I knew it!" Kari yelled as they made chase.

"It's going after the queen!" Sora yelled as they barged into the garden, surprising everyone. There was the Heartless, scrambling it's way to the dumbfounded queen.

"Watch out!" Kari cried, calling upon her keyblade and threw it at the Heartless. It shined in its brilliant light and upon contact, the Heartless disappeared into ash. The Keyblade spun its way back to Kari's waiting hand like a boomerang.

"What in the world was that!?" The queen cried out, obviously shaken.

"That creature was the one trying to take your heart! This proves Alice's innocence!" Sora gloated, his hands on his hips.

"A deal is a deal, your majesty. Alice is free to go!" Kari stated, glaring at the woman. The queens eyes twitched before closing them and sighed.

"Indeed you are correct. She may be released," The queen scoffed, waving her hand. The group watched as the guards opened a curtain concealing Alice's cage. Once the curtains were pulled aside, only to reveal an empty cage. Alice was gone. The whole room gasped in shock. "She's gone! Find Alice or it's off with all of your heads!" The queen yelled in rage, her face swelling red. The group flinched at the woman's loudness.

"She is really loud!" Sora whispered.

"We have to find Alice!" Kari stated, ignoring the queens rants.

"Lets go!" Sora said and the group left the court room, leaving the queen and the guards to scramble about.

* * *

The group found themselves back in the forest, trying to figure out what to do next. Alice is now missing and they didn't have the slightest clue to where she could be!  
"I'm telling you guys; The whole kidnapping things doesn't exactly cry out Heartless to me," Kari said, crossing her arms. "There is no way they are organized."

"There could be a chance that the Heartless aren't acting random," Donald concurred.

"So wait. You're telling us that someone is controlling the Heartless?" Sora asked. "How?" No one had an answer. Kari held her chin in her hand, her elbow resting in the other as she thought long and hard. Could the Heartless be manipulated by ones whim? If so, how? Kari was pulled from her thoughts as she felt the top of her head vibrating. She looked up to see the Cheshire Cat grinning at her, purring.

"Gah!" She shrieked and shook her head, forcing the cat to float off of her and around the group.

"You again!" Sora glared at the cat.

"Alas, founding the evidence you sought, now you seek the defendant you lost? Oh, poor Alice," The cat shook his head in grief but kept his grin.

"Have you seen her?" Goofy asked.

"Negative," The cat replied. "The cat, the culprit and the answer do all in darkness lie. I shall show the shadow that lurks in the heart of the world," Kari and Sora gasped, their eyes widening. This cat knows? How? Weren't they told that everything was kept a secret? This cat is hiding something, she was sure of it.

"Quit talking in circles!" Donald yelled.

"Very well," The cat sighed. "The answer you seek lies in the door that sleeps." With that, the cat was gone.

"Wait!" Sora yelled out, but all was heard was the cats laughter. "Blasted cat. What did he mean by the door that sleeps?" It didn't take long for it to strike Kari.

"The talking door knob!" Kari gasped.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled as the group made their way back to the room where this bizarre adventure began.

* * *

"So, Alice is with the door you think?" Sora asked as the group walked their way down the tunnel.

"He didn't exactly say Alice was there but there is a possibility," Kari shrugged.

"But isn't Alice the answer we seek?" Sora asked. Before Kari can open her mouth she felt the tug in her heart disappear. She gasped and placed her hand over her chest, furrowing her brows together.

"What is it, Kari?" Goofy asked, noticing that the girl fell behind the group. Kari blinked a few times, shaking her head.

"It...it's nothing. I think I'm just tired from all this running around," She answered, not wanting to worry her team.

"I feel like that is all what we did. It's like some wild goose chase," Sora agreed as he held his hands behind his head.

"Let's keep going!" Donald quacked.

* * *

As they made it to the room with the door knob, they came with no surprise that Alice wasn't there. They observed the door knob, seeing he is still asleep.

"Over here," They looked up to see the Cheshire Cat lounging on top of the table.

"What do you want, cat?" Kari asked, glaring.

"Patience, my dear," The cat flicked his tail and a small flame appeared. Kari gasped at the display, surprised the cat knew magic. "Have you heard? Where there is the brightest of light, there is the darkest of shadows?" Behind the cat, a Heartless formed from the shadows in the room. It black and red spindled legs resembling scissor jacks with arms appearing to be made of paper. The head appeared to be made of several segments balancing atop of each other. Each segment sported a face of its own with the same glowing eyes and jagged smiles. Alternating between its hands was a pair of clubs sporting zig-zagging purple and lavender stripes. "Are you prepared for the worst?" The cat chuckled with his sickening grin.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you!" Kari yelled as she called forth her keyblade.

"You tricked us!" Sora yelled as he too called his keyblade. Donald and Goofy had their weapons ready beside the two.

"I lie, you say? No need. The Cheshire Cat takes heart in aiding those in need." He replied. As if in response, the Heartless swung it's clubs at the group, fire sprouting out of them.

"Separate!" Kari yelled as she dodged the attack. She rolled underneath the table as she watched her friends scatter.

"It would appear you need some assistance?" The Cheshire Cat appeared beside Kari, holding his face in his hands. "I must say, it is quite surprising you made it this far," Kari shot him a glare.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped. The cat ignored her as he flicked his tail towards her. She was surrounded by a gust of cold wind, smothered in appeared to be snow flakes. Her chest sprouted a blue light before fading. She gasped at the sensation it gave her, a rush she never felt before.

"I shall grand you the strength you lack, my dear. If I were you though, I would act fast." The cat motioned his head towards the direction of Donald and Goofy. The Heartless targeted the two as they hid underneath the bed. Kari gasped and aimed her Keyblade at the Heartless.

"Donald! Goofy!" Her Keyblade glowed a blue light at the tip before shooting a blue orb. The orb collided into the Heartless's back, instantly frosted over. It didn't cause much damaged she would have thought. The Heartless turned towards her and sent a scorching wave of fire her way. Kari shrieked and jumped back, away from the flames.

"You are the Keybearer, correct?" She glared at the grinning cat.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"I just simply taught you and your friend a new spell," Was the cats simple reply. From the distraction the cat gave Kari, she failed to hear Sora's distressed cry as the Heartless stood above her swinging it's club down at her. Kari looked up and gasped, too late to escape.

"Kari!" Sora yelled as he used his new spell at the Heartless. A gust of snow colliding in its face, nearly knocking it over. It quickly recovered and stomped it's foot down, sending another wave of fire towards Kari. She was thrown back by the force and heat, the flame catching her leg.

"Ah!" She cried out as landed on the floor, her Keyblade clattering several feet away from her. Her bare leg scalded from the flames paralyzing her. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to get to her feet, but it hurt too much!

"Cure!" Donald yelled as Kari was surrounded by pink flowers. She glowed green as she watched in amazement as her burnt leg was healed. She smiled and nodded at Donald in thanks. She flexed her hands, her Keyblade immediately reappearing.

"Sora! You have to focus! Imagine freezing your opponent!" Donald yelled. "Focus with your heart!" Kari gasped and clutched her chest. Your heart? The power of the Keyblade comes from the strength of your heart! If it doesn't come from your heart, it's useless.

"I get it now," Kari yelled, catching everyone's attention. I have to freeze the enemy. Kari tightened her grip on the Keylbade, aiming it towards the Heartless, as it made its way back to Donald and Goofy. She took in a deep breath and yelled with all of her might, "Freeze!" Her Keyblade began to glow an intense blue, forming into a large snowflake. Her blade shook from the intensity as it released the snowflake. It soared across the room towards the Heartless. It collided in full force, freezing it's whole body over completely. It stilled for several long moments, no signs of movement what so ever. Kari held her breath, waiting. Soon, the Heartless trembled and broke apart, collapsing onto the floor and disappearing into black ash. The heart stolen by the Heartless glowed brightly and spun into up towards the ceiling, disappearing in a sparkle of light. Kari stared in awe, releasing her Keyblade from her hand. It disappeared before touching the ground.

"You did it, Kari!" Sora, Donald and Goofy all swarmed her in a group hug, pulling the girl out of her shock. She grinned and hugged them back, laughing.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Kari, you were right. It is your job to protect people. This is what our King would want us to do," Donald said, shocking the teen. She smiled and hugged the duck.

"Thank you, Donald. Friends?" She asked, holding her hand out. Donald gladly took it, smiling.

"Friends!"

"Hooray!" Goofy cheered.

"What is all that racket!?" The group looked to see the door knob finally waking up. "How is a door knob to get any shut eye? He yawned, revealing a small glowing light from the back of his mouth. They looked closer, seeing a keyhole in his mouth. Sora's and Kari's Keyblades automatically appeared and jerked them and aimed at the Keyhole. Two beams of light shot out from the tips of their Keyblades, Sora's white and Kari's a pale blue, and into the door knob's mouth. All was heard was a locking sound.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"It sounded like something closed," Sora answered.

"Or something locked. Think Leon would know?" Kari suggested, looking at the three.

"Quite impressive, I might say!" The group looked back to see the Cheshire Cat once more.

"Oh, still here, I see?" Kari sneered, placing her hands on her hips. "Enough games, cat! Where is Alice?"

"She's not here. She has gone off with the shadows, into the darkness," The cat answered. He knew Alice was gone. Why else would he had led them here?

"Cheshire Cat...Who are you?" Sora asked, only making the cat disappear with a laugh.

"Let's go to the ship. She might be in another world," Donald said.

"Where ever she is, I hope she is safe," Kari whispered to herself, eyeing the door knob that was now back to sleep. She couldn't shake that familiar feeling towards the small girl. She was so similar to Kairi. Her light.

"Let's go back to Traverse Town," Sora said. "Leon might know what's going on."

"Yeah," The three agreed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nightmare**

 **A/N: I hope all of you are enjoying this story. Here is the next chapter, and this kind of delves a bit deeper into Kari's character.**

* * *

Everything was quiet in the ship as they set course back to Traverse Town. Kari kept her gaze outside, watching the stars pass. She felt like a failure. They didn't find their friends and now they lost Alice. The Cheshire Cat claimed she was taking by the darkness. Obviously the Heartless. She sighed and rested her cheek in her hand, her elbow on the armrest of her chair. So badly she wanted to find her friends. _Kairi...Riku..._ Kari jumped when she felt her mouth being stretched out. She looked up to see Goofy smiling at her.

"Don't be sad, Kari. I'm sure your friends will turn up." Her cheerful companion smiled. Kari looked over towards Sora, seeing him asleep.

"Yeah, you need to cheer up! Imagine all of the adventures you'll tell them!" Donald piped, not looking back from the drivers seat. Kari blinked and pouted.

"But...I don't want to see anymore worlds if Kairi and Riku aren't here," She sighed. "I just doesn't feel right.."

"Why don't you get some sleep, Kari." Goofy suggested, patting the young girls back. Kari smiled at Goofy and pulled her seat back, getting comfortable. Goofy is right. Sleep is what she needs to sooth her troubled mind. _Sleep is good. Sleep is..._ Kari's mind slowly drifted to a blank as she fell asleep, eyes closed and finally relaxed.

"Wow, she must've been exhausted," She heard Goofy say.

"We need those two in tip top shape if we are to find the king!" Donald said.

"What about their friends?"

"Who knows! For all we know, the Heartless might've gotten to them. We need to focus on what is more important, Goofy!" Kari was already asleep.

* * *

 _Kari opened her eyes, seeing the bright summer sun beating down on her. She sighed, a cheerful smile graced upon her face. She stretched her arms before sitting up. She laid in a field of flowers, sitting at a cliff side overlooking thirteen mountains. Clouds drifted low, touching the tips and covering the lands below her._

 _"Hikari, you're finally up," She looked back to see a young man smiling at her. He had his arms crossed as he leaned against one of the many stone pillars that filled their home. His flace was blurred, but it didn't seem to bother her. Kari giggled and stood to her feet, dusting her clothes off. She looked out over at the valleys that surrounded their home, a beauty beyond imagination. The calm wind blew, tossing her long hair back. She closed her eyes, taking in the peace before opening her eyes once more._

 _"I was dreaming," She simply stated._

 _"I can tell. You were slacking off, as usual," Her companion chuckled. She gave a soft laugh and tucked her hair back behind her ear._

 _"It was of before..." She said. He knew what she meant. Before, as in before she came to this world. Before she came to him._

 _"Would you ever go back given the chance? And Leave all what you have now behind?" He asked._

 _"Hmm," She placed a finger to her soft pink lips, acting as in deep in thought. "I do miss my family. I miss the people that meant much to me but...I am at peace here. I have found what made me whole," She explained, placing her hand over her heart. "I know this is where I truly belong. With the others and...especially you," She blushed at the last bit. "You were the one I first met here and welcomed me. A complete stranger." She jumped when he suddenly made several long strong strides towards her. He placed his hands on her small shoulders and smiled warmly at her. She failed to notice the world around her started to fade out, too mesmerized in the man before her. The sky darkened with black ominous clouds and the wind became harsh instead of gentle._

 _"If it wasn't for you, Hikari..." His grip on her tightened She gasped and placed her hands over his, trying to pull them off. He was too strong. "I would have never found my destiny," He hissed as his skin turned black, beady yellow eyes formed and glared at her. She gasped and jerked away, only for him to clench her face in his hand._

 _"L-Let go!" She cried as his grip painfully tightened. He dragged her towards his face, bending her head back. She cried in pain and fear. No...this can't be real. Let this be a bad dream...As if reading her mind, his next words chilled her core._

 _"Oh, my dear," He cooed, his hot breath hitting her face. She flinched and closed her eyes tight. "This is real!" He traced his hand to her neck and squeezed, cutting off her air. He lifted her up in the air, his grip tight, her feet dangling off the ground. "Now...Perish in the darkness!" He roared and threw her back, off of the cliff and into the black abyss below. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. Tears flew from her eyes as she reached helplessly for the man, someone, anyone, anything to grab onto. She watched as his formed changed into one she instantly recognized. Riku. He smirked down at her, watching as she fell into the darkness, satisfied. She reached desperately for him as she fell further and further away from him. Her heart ached for his warmth, despite the malicious smile he wore. She needed him!_

 _"Riku!" She cried out in despair. Her voice echoing in the darkness surrounding her._

* * *

"Gah!" Kari jolted awake, sweat glistening all over her body. She panted with wide eyes, her hands over her pounding heart. What was that? With a shaky hand, she combed her hair back, moving her hair out of her face. She observed her surroundings, finding herself in the motel room she first woke up in before her journey. She was back in Traverse Town. She hugged her knees to her chest, still shaken from the dream. What was that about? A distant memory of her life before? No, she felt like she was older. If it wasn't a memory, then what was it? Riku was in the dream and darkness was surrounding them. She still felt the fear in her core. It was all too real to be just a dream. She had the sudden need to cry but kept her tears back. She shakily got out of bed, her bare feet touching the wooden floor. She was still in the same clothes and felt a little disgusting. Her clothes reeked of sweat and dirt from her running around in Wonderland. She noticed a pair of folded clothes on the dresser with a note. Taking the note in her hand she read it.

 **Kari! It is about time your lazy bum woke up! I bought you some new clothes. I hope you like them! Leon said for everyone to meet at the Cafe` before you guys leave for your adventure. So wash up and hurry! We don't have all day!**

 **Love, Yuffie!**

Kari smiled and took her new clothes, examining them. It was simple white tank top with jean compris and new socks coming with black high top shoes. To go along with the tank top was a black sleeveless sweeper vest, bearing silver floral details along the edges. Yuffie sure did have good taste, Kari thought as she took her new clothes with her to the rest room. After she has washed, she sported her new clothes. She examined herself in the mirror, her hair still wet and wavy. The clothes were form fitting. The sweeper vest stopped to her hips, it wasn't too long or short. She added the final touch to her outfit by folding the legs of the compris up, stopping just below her knees. She put on her wrist band and her signature locket. She grinned and made her way towards the first district, meeting her friends at the cafe`.

* * *

 **A/N: So it is short, but this is where you guys get a personal time with Kari. So she had a nightmare and most dreams have representation. In the next notes, I will explain what the dream meant but I would love it if I hear what you guys have to say. I hoped you enjoyed this small short chapter. I am sorry for posting short, I am exhausted from the late nights and tending to my little one. Again, please tell me what your thoughts are on this story so far and until then, good bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Heart of Worlds**

* * *

 **A/N: I am back once more everyone and I am going to explain the dream Kari has had. AnimeQueen82, you were very close to the dreams representation. And about Sora, yes I know in the original I had focused so hard on the ship of Kari and Sora only to have her flip the coin and fall for Riku with no explanation. It didn't make sense for me so I am switching it up. And Sora's character in this story didn't add up with me in the original cause come on! Our Sora is a bit clueless and can't tell his feelings from friendship to romance. I wanted Sora, Riku and Kairi to be as close to their original characters as possible. I made Sora very OC in the original and as I go back, I didn't like it. Don't worry! We will have some Kari and Sora moments, just gotta build it. Anyways, you are right. There is a upcoming danger coming ahead and that danger and darkness is around Riku. Take it as a premonition. So I had a few key points and this is it.**

 **1) Thirteen: As you have read, Kari dreamt of thirteen mountains. Both has meaning. The number thirteen has a variety of meanings, which are often paradoxical. It can mean beginning and end or birth and death. It often signals transition and change. It may also be a forewarnig to misfortune or evil. I am sure you all know where I am coming at. Wink wink.**

 **2) The mountains! So in Kari's dream, there were thirteen mountains. So we went through the meaning of the number thirteen. What about the mountains? Mountains show that there is a great obstacle in our path. There are current challenges or ones that are on the way. So the mountains were far off, but clear enough to see how many there were, so they are oncoming and Kari will have to prepare herself for the oncoming obstacles.**

 **3) Falling in darkness. I really couldn't find much info on this segment but to me, it feels that when Kari was falling into the darkness. Deep down, that is her fear of losing herself. To what, no one knows. But I will give a hint to Kari...She is a hurt lost soul. That is all I am saying!**

 **4) Faceless person. To dream of a faceless person has a focus on a loss of identity or inability to accept a person the way he or she is. This also mean of your desire to deepen your knowledge of your own personality or identity of others is important. There are also dreams when there is a feeling that you know the faceless person. That person is making you confused. You are trying to know his or her importance to you. He or she knows their is a part of you that you fear. Can any of you guess who the faceless person is? I'd love to hear who you guys think it is.**

 **5) The wind. When you dream about a wind, it symbolizes your life force, your energy and your strength. Gentle winds or light breezes are about new ideas and new beginnings but ones you can enter into at your own pace rather than being pushed into them. You are excited about the unexpected because it's your decision to explore it. Strong winds are also a sign that you are not prepared for how much is going on at once- you are feeling overwhelmed by how much is being asked of you. So Kari experienced both winds in her dream. She is on a new journey that she dreamt of having, her new beginning. The wind soon became harsh as she is forced into a situation she did not expect. So when the faceless man grabbed her and turned into a creature of darkness (Heartless) she wasn't prepared. She is overwhelmed by the sudden changes in her life and wasn't prepared. When he grabbed her, it was an unexpected event that has thrown her out of balance.**

 **6) Riku. So when Kari saw Riku during her decent into the darkness. He had that sickening smile on his face and he was surrounded by the darkness. It could mean many things. It could be a sign that she will run into him soon. Or it could mean he will turn on her. There are many possibilities in this but we will see soon.**

 **Personally I enjoyed writing that dream sequence. There is more to come so sit down, buckle up and read on! Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

As Kari made her way to the cafe, her mind kept running back to the vision of Riku in her dream. She felt that cold rush of fear in her core, imagining his smile. That wasn't Riku but it still terrified her. She switched her attention to the people in front of her. Sora, Donald and Goofy were scarfing down plate after plate of the breakfast Aerith had cooked. Yuffie was busy twirling her shuriken in her hand as she lounged back in her chair with Aerith setting more food down on the table. Aerith noticed Kari first and smiled warmly towards her.

"I hope you are feeling rested, Kari. I made some pancakes and bacon if you are hungry," Aerith nodded to the food she just placed on the table. At the mention of bacon, Kari's stomach gave a loud growl. The young girl flushed in embarrassment and smiled.

"Thank you, Aerith. All of this looks so good!" Kari cooed as she took her place at the table beside Sora and made her plate.

"How'd you sleep? You looked like you were having a bad dream. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't open your eyes," Sora said after taking a large gulp of his orange juice. He looked over at her, his brows burrowed in concern. Kari blushed, happy to receive such concern from her usually clueless friend. If there was one thing about Sora, he was always one to show he cares. When he cares, he cares deeply. Kari shook her head and deepened her blush.

"U-uh...well...I did have a bad dream. I can't really make it out, I just know I was falling in the darkness and well...Riku was in it," Kari explained, not feeling the need to lie to Sora. Sora nodded his understanding, finishing the last of his plate.

"Do you think it could be a sign, Kari?" Aerith asked, placing a glass of milk before her. Kari nodded in thanks and took a small sip.

"It feels foreboding for sure," She replied, mumbling against the glass. "I just know, if it is a sign and Riku is involved. We need to find him fast,"

"Yeah! The sooner we get going, the better the chances of finding Riku and Kairi." Sora said, making a fist. "Oh! Before I forget. Yuffie, do you know where Leon is?" Yuffie looked up at Sora, blinking.

"Huh? Oh, he's probably down in the water way. He usually trains down there." She said dismissively, waving her hand.

"Thanks," Sora grinned. "Kari finish up so we can see Leon." Kari nodded and began to dig into her plate.

"Okay."

* * *

"So...You found the keyhole," Leon stated, wiping the sweat on the back of his neck with a towel. His jacket was laying on the ground beside him, revealing the white shirt he wore. It was tight on him and revealed the muscles underneath. In his hand was his sword. Leon called it the gunblade for it had the design of a gun. They were in a cave surrounded by fireflies. In the back was a mural of a moon. Kari sat on the waters edge, admiring the beauty of such art.

"Yeah, the keyblades started to glow and shot this light at it," Sora explained.

"It made a noise, like it was locking something. We came to you to see if you knew what it meant. You have more knowledge on the Keyblade than we do," Kari finished, finally looking up at the man.

"Ansem wrote something similar to that in his report," Leon said thoughtfully.

"Ansem?" Goofy questioned. Kari furrowed her brows at the name. It sounded awfully familiar. Subconsciously, she gripped her locket in her hand.

"Yes. In his reports, it is said that in every world there is a keyhole. Beyond each keyhole lies the heart of each world," Leon explained.

"Heart of the world?" Sora tilted his head, confused.

"Like us, Sora. We have hearts, and such hearts are what the Heartless are after. Like our islands, maybe that is why it disappeared. Right, Leon?" Kari explained and looked to Leon for confirmation. He nodded as her friends looked at her in surprise. "What? I'm not as clueless like Sora."

"Hey!" Sora snapped making Kari laugh in response.

"There is no heart that escapes the darkness. If hearts are what attracts the heartless, the they will go after it. It is their nature. If the hearts of the worlds are what the Heartless are after, there is no stopping them. That is why you both wield the Keyblade. The remaining hearts of the worlds must be locked. Only you two can save the worlds," Leon said. "I know it is a lot to ask of you, considering you're kids. But you were chosen for that reason," Kari and Sora looked at each other, a little unsure. It was a little overwhelming. Yeah, she wanted to see other worlds more than anything, but only for them to be in danger? This wasn't what she wanted. What choice did she have?

"I don't know if I can, Leon," Sora said.

"You'll be fine," Aerith came upon the group, holding a tray of drinks. It looked like lemonade. "I am confident you will succeed. I figured you will get thirsty, so I made everyone some fresh lemonade." She smiled, placing the tray down on the ground.

"Thank you, Aerith." Kari smiled, taking a glass.

"Now that we have all that cleared. Do you guys still think you're not up for it?" Leon asked, taking a glass of his own.

"We still need to find our friends," Kari stated. "And I wouldn't forgive myself if anymore worlds perish, right Sora?" She looked over at her childhood friend. He nodded.

"We are given this responsibility, so I suppose we don't have a choice. And I want to see what other worlds we can find," He grinned.

"I am glad to hear," Leon gave a small smile.

"Ready for the next world, Kari?" Sora beamed. Kari sighed, placing her empty glass on the tray.

"Geez, Sora! Can't give a girl a chance to rest?" She complained, giving a mock grin.

"Come on!" He laughed. Kari stood to her feet, waving goodbye to Leon and Aerith before following her companions.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Free Fall Jungle Terror!**

 **A/N: ...The chapter title says it all. NEW WORLD EVERYONE! I REPEAT! NEW WORLD! I had a good laugh typing this chapter out. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

"What kind of world do you think we'll see next?" Sora grinned. Kari smiled and looked out to the stars.

"Hopefully a world that is similar to home. Something tropical? I miss the palm trees," Kari answered.

"Your world must sound nice. Maybe once all of this over, why don't Donald and I pay a visit?" Goofy asked, with the ever constant smile on his face.

"Yeah! You guys will love it there!" Sora gushed.

"Oh, look!" Kari gasped, pointing ahead of them. A world was just coming to view. It was mostly green of nature. It appeared as a tropical forest.

"Either Kari is psychic or this is a good coincidence. Ready to land, Donald?" Sora asked, placing his hand on the back of Donald's chair. Everyone looked at the duck expectantly and was shocked by his response.

"Let's keep going!" Donald declared.

"But Donal-" Goofy started to protest only for him to cut him off.

"I said let's keep going! The King wouldn't dare set foot onto that world like that!" Donald scoffed. Kari gasped and glared at the duck.

"Now wait a minute here! As Keybearers it is our job to lock the keyholes and save the worlds! Just cause your 'precious king' isn't there doesn't mean they don't need our help!" Kari snapped.

"I'm agreeing with Kari, Donald. That's wrong. And what if Riku and Kairi are there?" Sora added in, glaring at the duck as well. Donald's face turned red as he glared at the two.

"I'm the pilot and what I say goes! This world is a dump!" He spat, pushing some buttons on the console.

"Hey! Our island looks like this world, so if this world is a dump then so is our home! Gimme the wheel!" Kari snapped, grabbing the yoke. (If you didn't know, a yoke is steering wheel inside planes. The more you know!)

"Get off!" Donald jumped, pushing her away by the face.

"Hey! Don't push her!" Sora yelled, grabbing Donald by the back of his shirt. Poor Goofy sat in his seat, watching the violence unfold.

"Ah! Let go of my hair!" Kari wailed.

"Let go of my beak!"

"Get off of her!" The ship began to rock violently but the three didn't seem to notice.

"Get off of me duck or you're going to regret it!"

"Stop acting like a kid and sit down!"

"Hey! Have you looked at us lately!? We are kids!"

"You're not helping, Sora!"

"Uh, guys?" Goofy butted in as red lights began to flash in the ship.

"What!?" All three snapped, looking at Goofy.

"What is this?" He pointed to the console, a screen flashing 'WARNING'.  
"Everyone sit down and strap in!" Donald yelled in a panic, frantically pushing buttons.

"Warning, warning! Misuse of vessel initiate factory reset." A computerized female voice spoke through the ship.

"No reset! Reset!" Donald cried. The ship rocked violently once again.

"Donald!?" Kari stumbled to the floor before she can reach her seat.

"Kari!" Sora gasped, rushing out of his seat to her side. He helped her sit up, examining her. "Are you okay?" Kari blushed and nodded.

"Ye-yeah," She answered.

"I told you two to sit down!" Donald yelled just as the lights flickered. The engine went to an abrupt stop, a low humming being heard. "Oh no!" He cried as the ship sailed down into the world below them. The nose of the ship pointing towards the atmosphere.

"Sora!" Kari cried and buried her face into the boys chest.

"Hold on!" Sora yelled, holding her tightly. "Kari, I got you!" Everyone screamed as they felt the force pushing at them as they made their decent.

"We gotta jump!" Donald yelled.

"Are you crazy!?" Kari yelled.

"What!?" Sora and Goofy both gasped.

"Let's go!" Donald pulled the doors open, a blast of wind rushing into the ship. Sora covered Kari from the intense wind. There eyes met, both uncertain.

"I won't let go," He vowed, his tone serious. Kari took a large gulp and nodded, grabbing his hand.

"Let's go!" She said and all at once, they jumped out of the ship and to the world below. Unfortunately the force of the air between them, Kari's hand slipped from Sora's, separating them. "Sora!" She cried, reaching for his hand.

"Kari!" Sora reached back for her, his eyes wide. They were both blown away from each other as the ship came hurtling in between them and plummeting into the world with a loud explosion below. From the distance she heard Donald and Goofy crying out. "Kari!" She heard Sora cry out once more before losing sight of him and crash landing through a fabric and landed hard onto a pile of soft pillows. The air within her lungs was pushed out of her.

"Oh!" A shocked voice was heard from next to here. "Oh my goodness! What on Earth happened to you!?" Kari gasped and looked up beside her, her vision blurred. "Are you alright?" All she could make out was hazel green eyes. The most beautiful shade she has ever seen. They reminded her of the sun shining through the trees. Long brown hair swept over sun kissed skin, golden highlights shimmering through the strands. Kari stared up at the girl with dazed eyes.

"You'll be okay. I got you," The girl said, giving a soft smile and placed her hand on Kari's cheek. Didn't she have an accent earlier? "Shh, I got you," She cooed, parting her lips and a soft hush. Kari couldn't hold on anymore as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Tarzan and Jane**

 **A/N: I hope ya'll liked the last chapter. Yes it was short but I just kinda felt that I had to leave it there. So, in the original, I did not have this world. I felt bad for leaving it out and I loved the movie so so much, I just had to put it in. Anyways, enjoy this bit. Chow for now!**

* * *

Foot steps echoed down the halls. Heartless lurked in the shadows but did not dare go near her. They knew better, she presumed. A single eye scanned the dark halls with no interest.

"So...This is what she has been up to? Typical. All of this will be her undoing," She said in a monotonous voice, flicking her hair back.

"You appeared to have no trouble coming here. May I ask the reason for your reason?" A male voice echoed from the darkness. She wasn't fazed by the slightest as she gave a small smirk. The only hint of emotion to her face that quickly appeared was gone in an instant.

"The worlds disappearing is your doing?" She asked, looking back to find a cloaked hunched figure behind her. The cloaked figure chuckled but didn't provide her the answer. "If you are here to threaten me, I advise that you do not. The Heartless will not touch me. Now, to why I am here..." She fully turned to face the figure. She threw both arms out beside her, her hands and forearms encased by black armored gauntlets. The finger tips encased with clawed tips. She formed her hands into fists and prepared herself in a fighting stance. With a flare of power, the gauntlets were encased by terrible darkness, sparking with purple and black electricity. "Where is she?"

"I do not know who you are talking about," The cloaked figure replied, obviously amused. She gave a small grimace before returning to her expressionless features.

"You knew she was there and suddenly her world was gone. I will not ask again; Where is she!?"

* * *

"Quack! Kari!" Kari flinched when she heard a head splitting squawk. She instinctively knew who's voice it belonged to. Donald! She opened her eyes, coming to the waking world to see Donald and Goofy staring down at her.

"You're okay!" Goofy exclaimed in relief. Kari blinked and smiled.

"Donald! Goofy!" She sat up and hugged them both. They happily returned her hug. "I am so sorry, Donald," Kari sighed after ending their hug.

"Just don't do it again!" Donald huffed, crossing his arms. Kari smiled, relieved to see her friends okay. It didn't take long to notice someone from their group was missing.

"Where is Sora?" She asked.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" A female voice with a strong accent made Kari jump. She looked over to the entrance of the tent the three were occupying to see a young woman with long brown hair with bangs framing her mousy face with wide brown eyes smiling at her.

"Oh, um...Hello," Kari smiled with a small wave. Kari scanned her surroundings, confirming she was indeed in a tent. She occupied a pile of pillows that seemed to have broken her fall. She looked up from where she broke through the fabric of the tent finding it stitched and repaired. She instantly remembered the girl from earlier. Where was she? "Um, I'm sorry for falling through your tent, miss. Where can I find the other girl so I can apologize?" The woman raised an eyebrow at Kari, confused.

"Other girl? There is no other girl besides you. I am the only female in this camp," She explained but then smiled. "My name is Jane. My partner, Clayton, found your two friends out in the forest." She explained, waving her hand to Donald and Goofy and lounging in a chair behind smoking on a pipe was a man staring at her. He had thinning black hair and donned a pencil mustache. Kari felt her muscles tense under his gaze but she chose to ignore him, for now. Kari had a bigger worry. If Jane was the only woman here besides her, then where did that girl come from? Kari jumped from her thoughts when Clayton stood, strapping a gun to his back.

"Bunch of circus fools! No use to hunting gorillas," He muttered under his breath and left the tent. Jane stared heatedly after him.

"Clayton!" She gasped out, stomping her foot. "We are studying them! No hunting!"

"Anyways thank you for taking care of Kari for us, miss Jane," Goofy said with his permanent cheerful smile. Jane nodded.

"You are most welcome. Your arrival here did pique my curiosity, though." She said, observing the three. The three tensed in panic.

"Ah! Well, um..." Donald started, only to have Jane laugh.

"I am just kidding. Please, make yourselves comfortable." Jane insisted, waving her arms to the whole tent. The entrance to the tent flapped open, Sora and another man walking in.

"Sora!" Kari gasped, lunging herself at the unsuspecting teen. Sora stilled and immediately embraced her when he realized it was Kari.

"Kari! I'm so glad you're okay!" He practically sobbed, tightening his hold on the girl. Kari was beaming, her eyes filling with tears.

"I was so scared, Sora! Thank goodness you're okay!" She said through hiccups, wiping her tears away. Donald and Goofy came up to embrace the boy as well, but when Donald reached Sora; Sora turned away with his arms crossed. Donald did the same. Oh no... Everyone watched them both in uncomfortable silence. Kari watched Sora with a troubled expression.

"Sora..." Kari started to reach for the boy, wanting to tell him to just drop what happened earlier, but she noticed a light in his eyes. He was immediately cheerful.

"Anyways..." Sora said.

"We're staying!" He and Donald both claimed at the same time. Sora registered what the duck said and both he and Kari looked at him, surprised.

"Yeah! Look what we found!" Goofy smiled, reaching into his pocket and holding in two hands was a orange and purple block. It wasn't like any other block. It was a gummi block.

"A block!" Kari gasped, examining the piece in Goofy's hands.

"What about it?" Sora asked.

"The king was here!" Donald said, cheerful.

"So we gotta help you find him, right?" Kari asked. Donald and Goofy both nodded. Understandable. Sora and Kari are only with them to find Riku and Kairi and they need them to find their king in return.

"Okay. We find the king, you help US find our friends," Sora said sternly.

"Deal!" Donald said, holding his hand out to Sora, who grudgingly took it and shook hands. Kari looked at the man that strayed away from the group. He had long hair styled in dreadlocks and wore only a leather loin cloth. He was strongly built. He stood on his haunches, squatted on the floor, his knuckles supporting his weight.

"Oh, Kari this is Tarzan," Sora beamed, waving his hand to his new friend. Kari smiled and waved to Tarzan.

"Hello, Tarzan. My name is Kari," She said. Tarzan came up to her and began to sniff her clothes and hair. She stared at him with wide eyes and looked to Jane who was laughing.

"I am sorry, Kari. You see, Tarzan was raised by gorillas." She explained. Kari made a 'Oh' expression and nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense," She grinned and allowed Tarzan to get familiar with her. She scowled at Sora as he laughed at her.

"So, back at the tree house, he was speaking to me in gorilla?" Sora asked. Tarzan humphed and went to Janes side.

"If he said something you couldn't understand then yes. You see, when we met Tarzan we decided to try and differentiate his 'language' with english. I have some cards that can help you," Jane said. The group nodded in agreement. "Settled. I will be right back!"

"So, Sora. How did you meet Tarzan?" Kari asked while Jane went and prepared a projector for the group. A screen was laid out before them as she started it.

"Well, I was attacked by this animal that Tarzan called Sabor. I asked him if he had seen Riku and Kairi. He said something in gorilla, I guess, and said they were here!" Sora said getting excited. Kari smiled and grabbed both of his hands in her own excitement.

"Really!? Riku and Kairi are both here!?" She exclaimed, nearly jumping on her feet. Sora nodded eagerly.

"All right everyone! Let's see what it is Tarzan has said," Jane said as she turned on the projector showing the first slide. The first slide was of a man giving a woman flowers. After going through multiple slides, they finally went to the last one and both Kari and Sora gasped. It was a castle surrounded by clouds. She didn't know why but felt drawn to the image. A sudden nostalgia consumed her. She felt like she has seen that castle but couldn't remember when.

"Sora? Kari?" Goofy asked, looking at the two. Kari snapped out of her daze and shook her head.

"I'm fine!" She said hurriedly. Sora nodded, confirming he was okay as well. Kari snuck a glance at Sora from the corner of her eye. Did he recognize that castle at all? How could he when he never left the islands? After the slideshow was finished Jane looked at Tarzan expectantly.

"Do any of those images mean anything with what you said to Sora, Tarzan? Jane asked. Tarzan looked a Sora for a long minute before shaking his head no.

"What!?" Sora gasped. "But I thought..."

"We have yet to meet your friends, young man. We have been in this jungle for some time now. I put money that they are with the gorillas but Tarzan refuses to take us to them." Clayton came into the tent, smirking at everyone in the room.

"Clayton! Tarzan will not hide-" Jane was cut off as Clayton went on.

"Take us to the gorillas, Tarzan. If you know where this boys friends are, you will certainly have no trouble helping them," Clayton sneered. Tarzan looked at Kari and Sora. Kari avoided his gaze, quite unsure if it was wise to risk his families location. Something about Clayton just told her not to trust him. Sora on the other hand was desperate.

"Please, Tarzan? They're my friends!" Sora begged, placing his hand over his heart. After a few moments, Tarzan finally nodded his head.

"Are you sure, Tarzan" Jane asked, clearly surprised.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak," was his reply.

"Kerchak?" Kari questioned upon the new name.

"Oh, Kerchak is the leader of the gorillas," Jane explained.

"Perfect! I'll come along, um, for your protection of course!" Clayton said a little too eagerly. Kari shot him a look, not liking this guy more by the minute. She decided that it would be best to keep an eye on him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Kerchak**

 **A/N: So I had a difficult time with how I was supposed to go through this chapter. I love Tarzan, but Deep Jungle was personally my most hated world in Kingdom Hearts. I was sort of aggravating for me to play and replaying the game seriously brought the frustration back but my little girl LOVES it so I can't really complain. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I am trying really hard to write this out in a right way.**

* * *

Kari, Sora, Donald and Goofy all followed Tarzan through the jungle. Mosquitoes swarmed the hot air, taking bites all over Kari's sweaty skin. She smacked her arms and swatted the pests away. "Agh!" She groaned and started waving her hands frantically. "Not trying to be rude but are we there yet!?" She complained.

"I thought you two lived on an island?" Donald asked, snickering behind her. She shot him a glare.

"We do but it's more tame than this!" She shot back. Sora nodded in agreement.

"It's also not as humid. Just hang on, Kari. The sooner we find our friends the sooner we leave," Sora smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. She flushed and returned his smile with a small one of her own.

"I know. I can't wait to see them." She said, then frowned. I wonder if Kairi is alright. She thought of the red head and started to feel worried. She still remembered the way Kairi disappeared in her arms. She recalled the fear of never seeing her again. Is Kairi alive at all? She hoped.

"Hmph!" Tarzan stopped a large tree wrapped in vines leading up to the top. The group watched as he began to climb with no effort at all.

"Going up?" Sora grinned, holding his hand out for someone to go first.

"I'll do it!" Donald huffed and began to climb, making little slips on his way. Kari followed with Sora close behind and Goofy last. They climbed till they went past the top of the trees. The fear of falling evident in Kari's features and her hand visibly shaking as she kept climbing.

"Just don't look down, Kari." Sora said from beneath her. The girl froze. Why did he say that!? He knows that when someone tells you not to look down you are going to...She looked down.

"Ah!" She gasped and clung onto the vines, staring down at the ground beneath them. Far beneath them. They were up pretty high. Possibly enough that if you fall the wrong way, you'd break a limb. Scratch that, your whole body.

"He told you not to look down, dummy!" Donald yelled. Kari took a heavy gulp and reluctantly continued climbing.

"I hate this," She whined.

"Don't worry! I got ya!" Sora grinned. She blushed and nodded, not saying another word. She's afraid that if she did open her trap she would say something she'd regret.

They finally reached the top. Standing on the large branches on the trees with mist surrounding them. Okay, where to now? Kari cautiously took small steps to the edge of the branch and looked down at the earth below. Unfortunately, she couldn't see the ground for they were surrounded by a mist. How high did they climb? She couldn't tell for she was more focused on not falling.

"Kerchak," She heard Tarzan call out. She looked back, seeing her friends and Tarzan standing before two gorillas. One was a pretty brown with pretty green eyes. She seemed rather calm and collected as she gazed at Tarzan with affection. The other was much larger and more hostile. He was black with dark brown eyes. He breathed heavily through his nostrils as he stared heatedly at them. Kari made her place by Sora and watch Tarzan start speaking to them in grunts. Gorilla. He was speaking gorilla.

"Are you getting any of this?" Kari asked, looking at her three comrades.

"No," Donald replied. Kari looked to Sora and the two just shrugged to each other. Once Tarzan was done speaking, the larger gorilla, who she assumed was Kerchak, unexpectedly looked up. His attention was off of Tarzan as he began to leave. The brown gorilla just looked at Tarzan and followed after him.

"Kerchak," Tarzan pleaded one last time. Kerchak looked back at him and gave a scoff and a roll of his eyes before entering the mist; the two were gone. Sora seemed perplexed as he crossed his arms.

"He looked distracted," Sora said. Kari looked at him questioningly.

"Huh?" She asked with a tilt of her head. He looked to her, his expression serious.

"He was looking towards the direction of the tree house. That's where I met Tarzan and..." He explained but trailed off. Tarzan looked over at Sora, gave a grunt and a nod of his head.

"Should we go check it out, then?" Kari asked, placing her hand on her hip and stared at the boys with a raised brow.

"Let's go," Sora nodded. Tarzan took the lead towards the tree house. Kari looked at Sora from the corner of her eyes, wondering what else was at the tree house. She watched his expression change from cheerful to perplexed. What was it that had him so puzzled? Confused, even.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, I am giving Kari's character more personality. She is being shown as a regular teenage girl and you will see her experience later on will change her character. Right now, she is being shown as a bit whiny and stubborn even. In Wonderland, you have seen that she does have a good heart and cares for the well beings of others. Just keep in mind, she is a 14 year old girl and will be acting like one. This chapter isn't as good but it will catch up. I felt that leaving the chapter here will be good and pick it up soon after. Possibly be the last chapter for this world, who knows! Anyways, till next time my loves. Chow!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: It Was A Snake!**

 **A/N: So fun fact over Kari's name and the meaning of her said name. Her full name Hikari, means light. Here I was this week looking up names and meanings for the characters for this series and I tried finding Kari's name and meaning. The nickname and here I find that in Japanese it means borrowed but all this time I thought it meant pure? Now, please someone tell me what Kari actually means because here all this time her name was meant to mean pure. Now, I have seen many more meanings for this name and I want to know what you all think?**

 **Also! I hope you noticed that I had changed the profile of the story. Another piece of personal art I had made. I had used a piece of concept art of Kairi by Nomura Testuya and drew it in a Kari version. It took me a while to get everything just right and I wished I had more tools available for the coloring but the store I usually go to was out of the ones I want. I do like how it turned out though.**

* * *

Tarzan led the group towards the tree house. She had a good view and saw that a lot of love and hard work was put into the structure but unfortunately it appeared that years of abandonment has put the tree house in poor condition. She looked over at Tarzan, sensing confliction in his features. He must be tied to the tree house. From what Jane had said by him being raised by gorillas, could it be...? Could it be that he and his original family came here and they didn't make it? Did the gorillas find him and took him in as their own?

"Has anyone noticed that there aren't any Heartless?" Goofy asked to no one in particular. Kari blinked and realized he was right. Since their rather rough landing she had not seen one Heartless. This is most certainly odd.

"That is weird." Sora replied, placing his hands behind his head.

"Maybe they haven't gotten to this world yet?" Kari suggested. "It would be best that we stay on our guards." The three nodded in agreement.

Once they fully reached the tree house, they noticed that they were not alone. Clayton was there aiming his rifle inside the house. Kari looked inside through the windows and gasped. It was a gorilla! She jabbed Donald and pointed her finger towards the said gorilla that was obviously entertained by a globe. She kept spinning it around, oblivious to the danger around her.

"Wak!" Donald fumed and ran at the man.

"Donald!" Kari and Sora both gasped. The rest were quick behind the ducks tail, ready to confront the man.

"What's the big idea!?" Donald shouted from behind the man. Clayton jumped and lost his grip on the rifle, setting it off and shooting a hole through the rooftop. The gorilla he was aiming at jumped in fright and ran off towards the large gorilla that waited for her. It was Kerchak. Tarzan yelled to the gorilla in grunts in a pleading manner. Yet again, his words were ignored.

Once Kerchak and the young gorilla were gone, all five turned their heated glares to Clayton. Tarzan's was the most hostile. Clayton looked at them nervously, bullets of sweat sliding down his temple.

"It-It's not what it looks like, Tarzan. I was trying to save the gorilla! Yes! A snake was going to attack and I tried to save the creature," Clayton explained. Kari raised and brow and she and Goofy looked around the room to see no sign of the said snake. It was obvious he was lying.

"Oh, really?" Sora asked, crossing his arms. "We'll see what Jane has to say then! Let's go, guys!" Sora said and everyone left but Kari. Clayton following exclaiming his excuses. Kari took in the dusty and torn surroundings. There was really nothing of interest but it held a nostalgic feel to her. It held a story, much like the secret place at home. "Kari? You find something?" Sora asked, watching her from the door way. She shook her head.

"No. Just taking a good look of this place. Nothing here," She said with a smile. What did catch Kari's eyes was a picture of a family on the floor. She didn't dare to pick it up, but looked closely. It was a family. A handsome grown man that was a striking image of Tarzan, but fully dressed and groomed. Next to him was a beautiful woman with thick flowing hair. Their expressions were stoic and devoid of emotion. In their arms though was a smiling baby reaching out. She immediately assumed that this was Tarzan as a baby and his parents. Giving a silent apology to Tarzan's lost parents, she followed Sora out of the tree house and headed back to the camp.

* * *

"How could you!" Jane shouted, her cheeks turning red. Clayton held his hands up in defense, his eyes wide. She stormed up to him, pointing a dainty finger in his face. "We are to **STUDY** the gorillas! Not hunt!" She exclaimed.

"Miss Porter, I assure you. I was not aiming at the gorilla-" Clayton began but Jane cut him off.

"You are to stay away from the gorillas! Do I make myself clear!?" She snapped. He froze as everyone stared him down. Jane had her hands on her hips while Kari and Sora crossed their arms and glared at him. Tarzan stood on his haunches, his expression unreadable as Donald and Goofy shot him glares of their own. Clayton clenched his fists and sighed, turning away and leaving the tent. After a few moments of intense silence, Jane was the one to break it. She huffed and heavy sigh and relaxed her posture.

"What am I to do?" She said worriedly. Kari relaxed and smiled at the woman.

"We'll keep an eye on him, Jane. We will make sure that the gorillas are kept safe." Kari said. Jane smiled at young girl.

"Thank you, Kari." She said.

"Tarzan, can you see with Kerchak about our friends?" Sora asked.

"Sora!" Kari gasped. She understand where he was coming from, desperate to find their friends. Kari was just as eager but a animal that Tarzan called family was almost hunted down. She was most definitely sure that Tarzan is not as eager to bring them back to the gorillas so quickly. Before Tarzan can answer Sora, a gun shot was heard from outside the tent. Everyone gasped in shock at the sudden sound.

"Clayton!" Tarzan gasped, his hard expression turning to intense worry. He charged his way out of the tent without a second thought.

"Tarzan!" Jane called after him, but he didn't hear her. "Oh, dear. If you don't mind. Please go after Tarzan and help him find Clayton. Clayton isn't really a bad man, just a bit impetuous," She said. Sora nodded and they left the tent after Tarzan.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so remember when I said next chapter was going to be my last chapter on Deep Jungle? Yeah, I lied. Sorry! Like I always say, I just feel the need that certain parts of the chapters are to be left at the end and I have about like three stories I am working on right now. I also wanted to submit a chapter before I go to work tomorrow. BTW I have a surprise treat for you guys next chapter so just bear with me. I just really want to make this story last and I am enjoying this story now that I am over the hard part of the past few chapters. I am surprised no one has asked about the unknown POV. I was most certain someone was going to ask who the person was and why the Heartless didn't attack them. Oh well. Anyways, chow for now my loves!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: In Our Hearts Part 1**

 **A/N: Here you go guys! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and hope you all will like your treat. Also, I made a little drawing in my natural hand. Trying to draw in Nomura's style is pretty hard so I drew it in my natural way. It's Kari as a witch in spirit of Halloween. I figured you guys would enjoy the picture.**

* * *

Running outside the tent the group found themselves surrounded by Heartless. Kari couldn't say she was surprised to see them but hoped they weren't going to make an appearance. She and Sora swung their arms out and their Keyblades appeared in a flash of light.

"I knew this was too good to be true," Kari sighed as she placed her guard up, watching the Heartless jump around them. They were a new kind of Heartless she never seen before. They looked like monkeys but yellow and the emblem was displayed over their chests. Several were more curvy and pink, weilding sling shots and yellow bows on the back of their heads. Huh, didn't think they'd have genders.

"What?" Tarzan looked at them obviously confused, gripping his spear tightly in his hand.

"We have to fight them, Tarzan!" Sora said. "They're going to hurt the gorillas and Jane if we don't!" At the mention of his loved ones, Tarzan gave a roar and charged towards the Heartless.

"Sora!" Kari gasped with a scolding glare at the boy, charging after the wild man. She lashed at the Heartless that lunged at them.

"I didn't think he'd react like that!" Sora shot back as he fought of his own group. Donald and Goofy were scattered away as they delt with the Heartless attacking them with their sling shots. One strayed as it quickly ran off in a puff of smoke and smacking Kari across the face.

"Ah!" She cried out and glared at the dark creature and swung her fist towards its face, a bright blue light emanating from it. Her fist connected with its face, immediately disintegrating it into ashes. Her eyes widened. How did she do that!? She looked at her hand, seeing the blue light fade back into her palm. She still felt the warm tingle in her fingertips. She flexed her fingers and looked over to her friends, seeing that they were okay. All of the Heartless were gone for the moment.

"Whoa, Kari! How did you do that?" Sora bounded up to her with a grin on his face.

"Honestly? I don't know," She replied. "We need to hurry up and find Clayton," Everyone but Tarzan all nodded. Tarzan had his gaze fixed out to the jungle, possibly towards his family. Kari didn't fail to notice the worry etched into his features. Placing her hand on his shoulder she gave him a warm smile.

"It will be okay, Tarzan." She said with a small nod of her head. He looked at her with his firm expression and returned a nod of his own. Another gun shot echoed through the jungle. Tarzan immediately turned towards the source and with a roar, lunged into the thicket. "Let's go!" Kari yelled to the others and they gave chase.

* * *

Running through the forest, Kari noticed through the trees and vines swarms of Heartless leaping about. Her grip on her Keyblade tightened. Tarzan zipped through the trees with ease as they struggled to keep up.

"Tarzan, wait!" Sora yelled after the man. They stayed on his tail till he went to a sudden stop. Kari slid on her feet as she watched the man. Sora stood on his other side, panting lightly. Donald and Goofy both collapsed shortly after. In Tarzans fingers was a empty casing of a bullet. It had a little stream of smoke coming out of the end of it. The bullet was recently shot so that means Clayton can't be too jar right?

"Warm," Tarzan murmured as his eyes scanned the area. They stood in a clearing of bamboo trees with a boulder in the center. Kari's senses went on high alert when she heard a deep throated growl. Tarzan tensed as he readied his spear, a scowl gracing over his lips. "Sabor!" At the mention of its name a large leopard lunged out from its hiding. Everyone readied their weapons, Tarzan standing in front of the group as if to protect them.

The leopard snarled as it circled the group. Its glowing red eyes. It was waiting for its chance to strike. A predator toying with its prey. They group stilled as it gave out a menacing growl. Kari felt her anxiety kick in as her heart began to pound furiously in her chest. Tarzan twirled his spear which set the leopard off as it gave out a roar and lunged at him. With a roar of his own Tarzan lunged back. The leopard snapped repeated through the spears length, trying to reach Tarzan's throat.

"Tarzan!" Sora raced towards him, swinging his Keyblade at the best striking it across the chest. It skid across the ground on its side. It leapt to its feet with its attention on Sora now. With a menacing growl, the leopard jumped into the thicket. As quickly as it jumped in the leopard jumped right out from the other side of Sora, tackling the boy to the ground.

"Sora! Freeze!" Donald yelled, aiming his wand at the animal. The icy blast struck its side and forced it to jump back, shaking furiously.

"Fire!" Kari commanded with a swing of the blade aiming at their attacker, a wave of fire surged over the creature. It hissed and lunged at her, claws out and fangs bared.

"Look out!" Goofy yelled as he threw his shield like a frisbee and collided into its face. The animals attack was stopped short but it didn't seem to have stopped its pursuit. Its eyes were still on Kari as made a run towards her. Kari braced herself and readied for the attack but Tarzan came in front of her and pierced the leopard with his spear. Kari watched with wide eyes as the life left its body. She let out a shaky breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Defeat Heartless for her is one thing but taking lives of living beings was a completely different story. Tarzan didn't give anyone a chance to go over what had happened as he went running back through the jungle.

"Onward!" Sora gasped as he chased after him with everyone else following behind. They found themselves making their way back to the camp. Tarzan glided through the trees like it was natural.

* * *

Bursting through the tents flap, they found the inside disarrayed and empty of life. Kari picked up a few of the cards that Jane had used for the projector. Had something happened in just a short amount of time? They weren't too far off from the camp, right?

"Do you think it could be the Heartless?" Sora asked, squatting next to Kari. His arms rested on his knees as he looked at her for an answer. She gave a small shake of her head.

"It might as well be-"

"Clayton," Tarzan growled out through gritted teeth. They jumped at his sudden change in personality. No longer did Tarzan appear to be a curious and gentle man, but a man wild for blood.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked as she climbed to her feet. Tarzan gave her a hard stare, as if asking that was offensive. She held up her hands in defense, signaling that she meant to harm by her questions. "S-sorry!" She stuttered. Tarzan sighed and sniffed around the tent while the group hung in the back and watched.

"What is he doing?" Donald quacked with a huff. "There are Heartle-wah!" Kari smacked the backside of the ducks head before he could finish his comments.

"Let him do his thing!" She huffed herself, earning a glare from Donald. As if hearing something, Tarzan darted back out of the tent.

"Nesting grounds!" They heard him yell back. Kari and Sora gave each other a nod and the group followed suit.

* * *

They made their way through the jungle once more until they made it towards a cavern with a tree in its centered with cliffed edges circling it. The mist was thick and heavy as the heat was beginning to get to Kari. She just felt sick to her stomach all of the sudden. Kari fell to her knees, with one arm wounding around her stomach and a hand covering her mouth.

"Are you okay, Kari?" Sora asked.

"I just feel terribly sick all of the sudden," Kari gasped as she tried to steel herself but she felt too drained to get on her feet.

"Look! The flowers!" Goofy cried, pointing at the tree. Looking up you can see all of the flowers in the entire area turning from white to complete black. Hanging off of the trees trunk was a large black fruit that was pulsating with a black aura. Darkness. Just looking at it made Kari's head spin more as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Kari!" Sora cried, shaking the girls shoulder but she wouldn't wake up.

"Sora! Heartless!" Donald yelled, readying his wand. Heartless began to appear, surrounding the group. Grounding his teeth, Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"But Kari-"

"Donald and I will protect her, Sora! You and Tarzan try to destroy that fruit!" Goofy yelled.

"Tarzan!" Jane! Sora looked up to see Jane cradling a gorilla in her arms. They were trapped in a small cave with vines webbed together blocking the only way out.

"Jane!" Tarzan yelled in both worry and relief.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled as he and Tarzan charged forward and attacked the Heartless.

* * *

 _"You must wake up!"_

 _Kari flinched a bit as she struggled to stay conscious._

 _"What?" Slowly opening her eyes, Kari met bright hazel green orbs staring down at her. Her long brunette hair flecked in golden streaks pooled over her shoulder as she leaned over her, her once smoothed face marred with worry lines. "You..." Kari instantly recognized her as the girl from the tent. Where had she been?_

 _"Kari, listen to me." She placed her hands on Kari's small shoulders and tightened her grip. "You have to wake up or else the darkness will over take you," She said firmly._

 _"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Kari questioned, pulling her hands away. She only shook her head._

 _"That is not important right now. You need to wake up-"_

 _"What do you mean?" Kari cut her off, growing increasingly confused._

 _"Exactly what I am saying. Wake up!" Kari gasped as she felt a shift in the area. Looking up and around, she was surrounded by blackness, sitting on a stained glass platform. She noticed it was the platform from before. It was different somehow. There were shades of red filling the white glass with the black starting to create designs in the circles. One the very edge, she noticed a pooling darkness beginning to cover the glass and making it's way towards the two. With a gasp, the girl stood tall on her feet._

 _"I'll hold it off as long as I can but you need to wake up or we are both in danger," She said calmly before making her way to the darkness._

 _"Wait! Where am I? What is going on?" Kari jumped to her feet as lunged at the girl, only for a bright light to engulf her vision._

 _"You're inside your heart..."_

* * *

"Wait!" Kari cried out as she shot up into a sitting position. She breathed heavily as she looked frantically around herself. She was back at the tent, sitting in the pile of pillows. What was that dream?

"Kari, you're okay!" Sora's voice got her attention as she found herself wrapped in his arms. She wound her arms around him as she buried her face into his chest.

"Sora. What happened?" She asked when he finally let her go. She noticed that Jane was in the back cleaning the tent. She noticed her and gave her a warm smile.

"You passed out when we found Jane. We had to fight off the Heartless and destroy this weird fruit to free her and the gorilla. Donald said it was overflowing with darkness and when it was destroyed, you started to get color back in your face."

"Huh?" She tilted her head and began to think. She remembered seeing the tree and felt horribly sick. Did that fruit have anything to do with her condition? She decided that it would be best to save the questions for Leon. He had more knowledge than them over these kind of things. The one thing she was most curious about was that girl.

"We have to find Clayton." Jane said. Kari looked up to see, Tarzan, Donald and Goofy standing behind her. Sora remained by her side but his attention on the woman.

"Yeah, but Jane.." Sora started but Jane held up her hand in protest.

"I know what he did was wrong, but he is still a friend. Please, help us find him." She pleaded. Kari looked to see the uncertainty on her friends faces, but Tarzan and Janes show their deep concern for the man. Yes, him trying to hunt the gorilla's was wrong but no one was perfect. They still valued him as a friend. If it was one of her friends, Kari knew she would always forgive them and continue to see the good in them. Making her decision, she looked up at Jane.

"Of course, Jane." Kari said with a nod of her head.


End file.
